


Hurt

by LemonRain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonRain/pseuds/LemonRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a story about a guy and a girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Marvel and Disney.  
> I'm just borrowing them.  
> Obviously I am not making any money from this.  
> All grammatical, continuity, or other errors are mine and mine alone.  
> I'm not professional and it shows. 
> 
> This story will be slow to update.
> 
>  
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING FOR ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

The heat is oppressive in the early morning on top of Stark tower. The scent of rain and the sound of thunder rolling in the distance promises relief from the heat wave currently gripping the city. Darcy Lewis notices the impending storm, but is scanning the sky for something else. The wind rises and Darcy is forced to use the hair tie around her wrist to pull back her long dark hair. She and the rest of the medical team on duty are waiting for the Avengers to return from the latest battle. 

Word came in that there are no major injuries, but Medical always meets the team after every battle. They are not always needed, but they are always there. Darcy feels uneasy, but isn't sure if it is due to the impending storm or something else. She loves thunderstorms, and being from Oklahoma, respects their power. As much as she loves working for Tony Stark, she misses the roller coaster weather of an Oklahoma Spring. 

Darcy is one of the younger nurses on duty. After Loki's attack in New Mexico, then his attack on New York, Jane Foster moved into the safety of Stark Tower, and Thor's apartment, to continue her research. Darcy, unsure of her place in this new world, decided that she wanted to help in some way other than being a Pop-Tart fetcher. After the attacks, Darcy saw that she could do the most good helping people heal. After transferring her college credits to a university in New York, she was able to focus on nursing courses and graduated in 18 months. She works for Doctor Bruce Banner, but it is all bankrolled by Tony Stark. Doctor Banner is away on a separate mission but is expected back later this morning. Doctor David Jordan is currently the physician in charge. He is not Darcy's favorite doctor. More than once she stumbled onto an uncomfortable scene involving Doctor Jordan with his hands under the scrubs of one of the other nurses. She tries not to judge anyone for their personal choices, but occasionally wonders about their sanity. Doctor Jordan is certainly attractive, but his personality detracts from his good looks. He does not like to have his medical decisions questioned. He and Darcy clash frequently, now more than ever since she turned down his advances. She much prefers working with Doctor Banner, but since she volunteers at the free clinic during the day, she has picked up the night shift at the tower. She loves being a nurse and loves taking care of people. Loves it enough to put up with Doctor Jordan.

"The team should be arriving in approximately 3 minutes." states the disembodied voice of JARVIS. The medical team stands up straighter and watches the sky. Finally, a helicopter comes into view accompanied by Ironman in flight. Doctor Jordan turns to the group and barks instructions. "I've got Stark if he's hurt, The Captain heals on his own so he's fine. Any other agents need to be triaged on the roof, then sent downstairs. If they aren't injured, send them home." 

"Shouldn't all agents go to the hospital wing for evaluation?" questions Darcy. 

Doctor Jordan whirls around and faces her. "When you get your doctors license, you can make the big decisions. Until then, do as I say!" He yells. The other team members look away in discomfort. 

Darcy looks him in the eye and responds with a steely "Yes sir". 

Doctor Jordan leers and lowers his voice "Oh, I like it when you know your place." As he runs his hands up her arm.

Darcy's eyes flash as she moves away from Doctor Jordan. "Get your hands off me! Touch me again and I will report you to Doctor Banner."

"Who is he going to believe? A fellow doctor or some nurse?" He asks "We all know the answer to that. You are nothing." he sneers. "A trained monkey could do your job. You know what a nurse is? A woman looking for a doctor to take care of her. If you were smart enough, you would be a doctor yourself."

Darcy's response is drowned out by the helicopter landing. The team springs into action. Doctor Jordan rushes to find Iron Man while Darcy and the rest of the staff head to the helicopter. The door to the helicopter is opening as she surveys the scene. It is a small group and the first members of the team are getting out on their own. Darcy spots Captain America helping a disheveled Hawkeye down the ramp, so she heads over to them. Hawkeye has his left arm pulled into a guarded position over his torso and uniform is dirty and torn. 

"Where are you injured?" she asks the Avenger. 

"I'm fine." Hawkeye responds. 

"You're not fine." she retorts. "Tell me what happened and let me do my job. The sooner I assess you, the sooner you can go."

"He took a hit to his abdomen. Looked pretty hard." Captain America offers. "Blunt object. I think It was a cinder block."

"Not helping Steve." Clint huffs. "I'm fine. Nothing some stretching and ibuprofen won't fix." He untangles himself from his fellow Avenger and starts to walk away, but stops short and grunts grabbing his left side. Steve raises an eyebrow at Darcy. 

"Any trouble breathing? Darcy asks as she removes her stethoscope from around her neck. 

"No." answered Clint.

"Take a deep breath." she ordered.

The pained inhalation tells Darcy that Clint needs a more complete work-up than can be done on the roof. X-Rays are needed at the very least. 

All right Cowboy, you are coming with me." The steel in Darcy's voice brooks no argument. 

"Jess, I'm taking one down, you ok?" Darcy calls to her coworker.

"I'm good! Looks pretty under control. You need any help?" Jess responds. 

Darcy turns to The Captain, "Can you help me get him down to medical?" 

"I don't need any help!" Clint protests

"It's either with The Captains help, or on a stretcher." Darcy retorts.

"Sure. I've got him, and please, call me Steve."

"Thanks. Steve, I'm Darcy."

"I've seen you around, you came with Miss Foster."

Darcy smiles and blushes. Looking over at Steve, she nods. "Two years ago." she replied. Knowing that now is not the time to squeal like a fangirl, she turns her focus to Hawkeye. 

"Mister Barton, this will be a lot easier on both of us if you will be honest with me about your injuries." 

"The name is Clint, and I'm fine." he retorts. 

"We'll see." Darcy responds. 

"We got this Jess, tell Doctor Jordan he will need to come to Medical as soon as he finishes with Mister Stark." Darcy calls to her coworker who nods.

The trio make their way to the elevator and Darcy can see Doctor Jordan trying to impress Tony Stark who just looked bored. Darcy shakes her head in mild amusement. Doctor Jordan is a suck-up and complete ass, but what does it really matter? Darcy has a patient to tend to. 

Darcy enters the code for the medical floor and the elevator doors slide open. Darcy glances at Clint who looks pale so she enters the code for the express option. The doors hiss shut and they are on their way downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm fine Darcy, seriously. I really just want to debrief and get some sleep." Clint moans as they enter the brightly lit exam room.

Darcy hands Clint a standard exam gown. "I'm sure you are, but I need to do my job. Now quit whining and put on this gown so I can check your abdomen. You can leave your underwear on, but everything else needs to come off. I'm sure the purple spandex and leather isn't easy to take off even when you aren't injured." Darcy teases. "Steve, can you stay and help him? I'll step out in the hall and give you some privacy."

"Of course." is Steve's instant reply.

"I'd rather have you help me." Clint winks. "Steve isn't really my type."

Darcy rolls her eyes, laughs, and looks at Steve. "Is he always like this? Don't let him escape. Crack the door when he's on the exam table."

"Yes, he is always like this, but he is only this bad with pretty girls." Steve responds with a lopsided grin. 

Darcy feels her face heating up and can't think of anything witty to say so she smiles then turns around to leave and give Clint the promised privacy.

Closing the door behind her, Darcy places a hand on her heart where it feels like a million butterflies are dancing. Shaking her head and telling herself to focus, Darcy grabs some supplies and medications. Protocol allows nurses to do basic wound care and treat pain with over the counter medication until the doctors are able to further assess the patients. Darcy then pages Doctor Jordan and heads back to the exam room. The door is cracked and Darcy can hear Steve and Clint talking in low voices. Resisting the urge to eavesdrop, she knocks on the door and peeks in. 

"Everyone decent?" she asks.

"That depends on your definition of decent." Clint smirks from the exam table.

"Shut it Barton." Steve admonishes. "Let Darcy do her job."

"Thanks Steve." Darcy grins. As fun as it is to flirt with Agent Barton, it's time to do her job. She slips into professional mode and grabs her pink stethoscope. 

"Ok, let me get your vital signs, then we will do a quick physical exam. The doctor will be here soon. You can relax and lean back."

Darcy starts her assessment and charts her findings, vocalizing the results for Clints information. 

"Your temperature is good, your pulse is 114 and your blood pressure is 96 over 62. Your respirations are 24. Nothing that is too alarming, but they are all off. What is your pain level right now. Zero to ten with ten being the worst?" Darcy asks.

"I guess it's about a seven." Clint replies.

"Where is the pain?" she asks. 

"My stomach and left side." 

"Ok." Darcy responds. "I'm going to look at your abdomen now." 

Darcy covers Clints legs with a blanket to keep him warm in the chilly exam room, then helps him ease back on the exam table. Lifting his gown, Darcy stifles a gasp. Clints abdomen is one large bruise, the skin a mottled purple and red. Darcy had never seen such a large bruise on a living person before.  
Gently, Darcy runs her hands over his abdomen. His skin is cool and clammy. 

"Clint? Does it hurt when I touch your belly?" 

"No more than before." 

"I want you to stay on this table until I get back. I'm going to find Doctor Jordan." Darcy glances at Steve who nods, and Darcy slips out the door. 

"Where the Hell is Doctor Jordan?" Darcy hisses at Jess who is passing the room. 

"Last I saw, he and Mina were making out in the breakroom." Jess replies with an eye roll. 

"Dammit, I paged him 10 minutes ago." Darcy fumes. "I really need him to check out Agent Barton. I think he has some internal bleeding. Can you call the OR and give them a heads up. I hope I'm wrong, but I'd rather be ready." . 

Jess nods and adds "I will be so glad when Doctor Banner gets back."

"Ugh, me too."

Darcy storms down the hall to the breakroom unsurprised to find the lights off. Seeing the doctor and Mina on the couch, Darcy flips the lights on and clears her throat. "I paged you 10 minutes ago Doctor Jordan. If you can stop shoving your tongue down Mina's throat, I would like you to examine Agent Barton." 

Doctor Jordan lifts his head from Mina's and glares at Darcy. "He's an Avenger, I'm sure he's fine." He snaps. 

Darcy doesn't move or say a word, her narrowed eyes fixed on the doctor and nurse. 

"Bitch." he mutters under his breath. Mina shoots Darcy a wide eyed glance, then looks away. Doctor Jordan lifts himself from the couch and straightens his clothes.

Darcy steps back, holding the door open. Mina and the doctor step into the hallway. Mina heads to the nurses station with her head down while Doctor Jordan saunters towards the exam room. He stops outside and plants a smile on his face. A quick knock and he opens the door. 

"So Agent Barton," Doctor Jordan walks over to the exam table, "Nurse Darcy seems to think you are injured." 

"I'm fine, just need to get some sleep." Clint replies. 

"Is your pain worse?" asks Doctor Jordan "Any nausea or vomiting?" He glances at the chart Darcy was filling out earlier.

"Nah, it's ok, I'm ok."

"I'm sure you are, just take some ibuprofen and get some rest. As soon as I get Darcy to complete the paperwork, are free to go."

"Wait a minute!" Darcy exclaims, "are you going to examine him? He was hit by a cinder block and his abdomen is one giant bruise. His pulse is rapid, blood pressure is low, and..."

"I said he can go!" Doctor Jordan cuts her off. Pointing to the door, he adds "Get out of this room. I want a word in the hallway."

Steve starts to rise from his chair, but Darcy motions for him to sit back down. She turns on her heel and exits the room, back stiff and head held high. The doctor follows her out and closes the door. 

"Don't you EVER question me in front of a patient! I have had it with you and your attitude." He rages at Darcy. "Maybe this isn't the right job for you. I think I will have a word with Doctor Banner when he returns. Discharge Agent Barton so he go, then I want you to leave the unit. I'm putting you on suspension for being argumentative."

Darcy feels the rage building inside, but tamps it down. She has to try one more time.

"Doctor Jordan, please, I really think you should-" Darcy tries again, but is immediately cut off.

"I will not be second guessed by a nurse." Doctor Jordan grabs Darcys her left arm and pulls her close. He leans down and lowers his voice menacingly, "You know, someday, someone is going to teach you a lesson and I hope I am there to see it." He licks his lips and runs a finger down her face, his brown eyes darkening. "Actually, I hope I'm the one to teach it to you."

Darcy shudders and cannot stop the chill that races down her spine as she tries to pull away. "Let me go." His grip tightens painfully on her arm. Darcy knows it's going to bruise. She would give anything for her trusty taser right now. 

"You're hurting me! Let go." Darcy exclaims wrenching her arm trying to get free.

Doctor Jordan pulls her closer, towering over the petite nurse. He grabs a handful of hair and pulls, forcing her face up. Darcy lets out a pained cry, eyes watering. 

Hearing the exam room door open, the doctor quickly drops Darcys arm and releases her hair. Darcy steps back and looks away to regain her composure. Taking a breath, she turns around to see Steve in the doorway watching her closely.

"Steve?" Darcys voice catches slightly. She steels herself and avoids looking Steve in the eye. "Is Clint ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine, sleeping I think. I thought heard something out here and was making sure you were alright." He takes in her averted gaze, mussed hair, and watery eyes. Darcy doesn't immediately respond and he takes a step towards her. "Darcy?"

"Is there a problem here?" a new voice asks.

A disheveled Bruce Banner drops his travel bag on the floor as he approaches the group.

"Hey Cap." Doctor Banner greets Steve who replies "Hello."

"I'm glad you are here Bruce, I need to have a word. Can you join me in my office?" Doctor Jordan politely inquires. 

Doctor Banner looks at Darcy who is rubbing her injured arm. "We will be back in a minute Darcy, will you be ok?"

Darcy gives him a forced smile. "I'm great. I'll just check on Agent Barton." She backs away from the group and goes back to the exam room, exhaling and telling herself to calm down. 

Knocking softly, Darcy opens the door to find Clint apparently dozing on the exam table. Steve walks up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder. Gently, he turns her around to face him. Fingers under her chin, he gently lifts her face so she has to look at him. 

"Is everything alright?" Steve asks softly. His blue eyes looking into her cerulean ones, soft and searching. "You seemed upset." 

"Fine, really. Nothing I can't handle, but thank you." Darcy smiles, butterflies dancing again. She lays a hand on his arm. "You must be exhausted Steve. I really appreciate your help with Agent Barton." She glances over to see Clint still laying on the exam table, eyes closed, but a smirk on his face. 

"It was my pleasure Darcy." He looks down briefly before flashing her his lopsided smile again. "Do you get off work soon? I'd like to buy you a cup of coffee."

Darcy flushes with pleasure. "I'd really like that Steve. As soon as I discharge Clint, it looks like I'll be heading home." Her eyes harden momentarily, but the smile doesn't leave her face. "Do you need to go change or anything? The outfit might attract some attention." she laughs. 

"I'm supposed to debrief, but I can turn in a written report tomorrow. Tell you what, I'll help Clint to his apartment, take a quick shower and meet you in the lobby. Do you live in the tower?" ." 

"That sounds great Steve. Stark has a whole floor for the medical staff to use which is great because now that Thor lives here full time, when Jane isn't sciencing, she and Thor have sexy-times which was getting super awkward. Thor isn't exactly quiet when he isn't sexing up Jane. You can only imagine how loud he gets when he is enjoying himself." Realizing that she is babbling about sex, Darcy flushes. Changing the subject, she continues. "Anyway, I live two floors down. Apartment 3807. I would love to change out of these scrubs and freshen up, then grab coffee."

Steve gives her a pleased smile.

Darcy turns to her patient. "Clint, I know you're awake. You will be happy to know Doctor Jordan has cleared you to go, but I want you to promise me that if you notice anything off, and I mean anything, you will come back. If the pain gets worse or changes, please come back in."

"Oh, did you remember me?" Clint raises an eyebrow as he sits up.

"Dude, do not sass me. I'm pretty mad at you for telling the doctor what he wanted to hear just so you can leave." 

Clint sits up fully and winces. He lets out a breath and blinks rapidly. 

Darcy looks closely at him seeing the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Don't get down yet Clint, I want to get your vital signs one more time before you leave." She reaches for her blood pressure cuff. 

"I'm fine Tash." He mumbles

Darcy stops abruptly and looks sharply at Clint. "What was that Barton?"

Clint shakes his head. "I'm fine." He jumps down from the exam table and sways on his feet. The color drains from his face as he turns and grabs the side of the table. Darcy races to his side. As his knees buckle, she wraps her arms around him and gently lowers him to the floor. 

"Stay with me Agent Barton." Darcy commands as he mumbles nonsense. She notes his pulse is thready and Clint is very pale. "Steve, hit the red button on the wall behind you." He quickly complies.

Immediately, an alarm sounds and she can hear people running down the hall. 

"Darcy, what's wrong with Clint? What can I do?" Steve asks. 

"Steve, you are wonderful, but right now, I need you to stay out of the way." Darcy responds with a kind, but firm look. "I'm afraid he is in shock." she tells him. "Damn it, why couldn't I get Doctor Jordan to listen?" Darcy mutters as she checks Clints breathing which is shallow and rapid. 

Doctor Banner bursts into the room along with Jess and Mina pushing a stretcher. Doctor Banner kneels down and starts assessing Agent Barton. Darcy quickly gives him a rundown of his vital signs and presenting symptoms. "Sounds like some internal bleeding. We need to get in there and stop it.". Working together, the group lifts Barton onto the stretcher. Jess tells Doctor Banner that the OR is already prepared and ready to go, thanks to Darcy. 

"Nice work Darcy." says Doctor Banner. "I've got it from here. Listen, I don't have time to discuss the earlier incident with you right now. Your shift is about over so you can go ahead and head out if you want to."

Darcy nods numbly as the others push Agent Barton out of the exam room to the waiting OR.

"Steve, can you call Natasha?" he adds over his shoulder. "She will want to know what's going on."

"I'm on it Bruce." Steve replies, pulling out his phone.

"Nat? Steve. I need you to come to medical. It's Clint. You better hurry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING

Darcy watches the door to the OR close behind Doctor Banner. She knows Clint will get the best care possible because Doctor Banner is brilliant and Tony Stark has equipped the medical unit with the most advanced technology. Darcy also knows the human body, however, and knows that there are no guarantees. The simplest procedure can go horribly wrong. Darcy says a quick prayer for everyone involved, then looks to Steve who is finishing his call to Clint's partner. Not wanting to interrupt, Darcy goes back to the exam room. Looking around the room, anxiety starts to bubble in her chest and her hands start shaking. Darcy knows she has to keep busy. She can break down later if she has to, but right now, she has work to do. She gathers Clints belongings and places them in a bag, then she dons gloves and grabs the sanitizing wipes. She has been well trained and thoroughly cleans the room. The routine helps take her mind off Doctor Jordan's disturbing behavior. When the exam room is spotless and ready for the next patient, she picks up the bag and grabs Clints boots. Walking back out into the hallway, Darcy sees that Natasha Romanov has arrived and is talking in a low voice to Steve. They both glance at Darcy, but then go on speaking with each other. Darcy gently places Clint's things in a nearby chair and walks to the down the hall to give the superheroes some privacy. Spotting Jess, Darcy heads to the nurse station. She needs a friend right now.

Jess envelops Darcy in a hug. "You ok Sweetie?" Jess asks as Darcy sinks into her arms. "Jeez Darce, you are shaking like a leaf."

"Been better, been worse." Darcy sniffed. "Ugh, I need to get a grip."

"What in the world happened between you and Jordan earlier? I could hear him shouting your name all the way out here from Banners office"

Darcy pulls away from the hug and lowers her voice, glancing down the hall at Steve and Natasha. "Girl, he went nuts. I tried to tell him about Agent Barton's injuries, but he just didn't listen to me. I probably shouldn't have questioned him in front of a patient, but he didn't even look at the injury. He suspended me. I'm not sure for how long."

"WHAT?!?" Jess shrieks. "Suspended?"

"Shhhhhhh..."Darcy shushes her friend looking over at Steve. Sure enough, Jess had drawn his attention.

Jess sees Darcy glance at Steve and Steve looking back at Darcy. A shrewd look enters her eyes. "Gosh Darcy," she continues loudly, eyes on Steve, "what ever are you going to do for the rest of the night?"

Darcy lightly smacks her friend and turns away from Steve "I probably shouldn't, but I'm going to wait here until Agent Barton is out of surgery. I just want to be sure he is ok. Then I think I'll see if the Free Clinic needs any help today."

"You're still volunteering at the clinic?" Jess asks.

"They still need help." Darcy replies with a shrug.

"Do you sleep?"

"Like the dead when I'm home." Darcy laughs.

"I still can't believe that ass suspended you. Where is he anyway? I don't think he went in with Banner for the surgery and all the other injured agents have been discharged."

"Don't know, don't care." Darcy goes on, lifting the sleeve of her scrub top, "look at this shit." The bruises starting to take on a hand-like shape where Doctor Jordan had grabbed her.

"Darcy!" Jess gasps, "Did you show this to Doctor Banner?"

"No, there wasn't time." She replies nonchalantly. "Jordan snagged him just after it happened, then Clint went south. It just got less and less important."

"You really need to talk to Banner before you leave. He will lift the suspension, I know he will. Maybe we can finally be rid of Jordan. Darcy, he hurt you!"

Looking over her shoulder, she can see Steve watching her while Natasha sits in a nearby chair gazing at nothing, still as a cat. She hastily lowers her sleeve to cover the bruise. "I'll talk to him tomorrow because right now I am exhausted. Maybe I can catch a nap before I go to the clinic because, unlike those two, I am not a Superhero." Darcy grins at her friend.

"You should probably change out of your scrubs if you are staying." cautions Jess. "You don't need to give Jordan any reason to reprimand you again."

"Well, since I'm all suspended and everything, I think I will." Darcy laughs.

"You are taking this really well." Jess notices. "I'd be freaking out."

"I'm not thrilled about it, but honestly, I'd love a few days off, even under suspension." Darcy admits. "Between this job and the free clinic, I barely get to enjoy my awesome Stark apartment. I have some binge worthy television to watch, and Jane! I haven't seen Jane since I don't know when. I'm starting to think Jordan is doing me a favor."

"Don't even joke about this!" Jess snaps. "Darcy, I mean it. You need to tell Banner what happened. I'm sure there is surveillance too."

"I plan on it Jess." Darcy soothes. "But right now, I'm going to focus on getting out of these scrubs and into some yoga pants." Looking back, she Steve staring at his hands. "I'm going to take Steve some coffee first. He looks kinda tired and lost." Darcy murmurs.

"Oh, it's Steve now." Jess teases.

Darcy doesn't dignify the closing comment with a response, just wiggles her eyebrows with a grin. She walks to the nurses station and grabs three cups. Office coffee isn't great, but it's better than nothing. She fills three cups, than fills her scrub pockets with sugar, artificial sweeteners, creamers, stir sticks, and granola bars. Balancing the steaming cups, Darcy walks over to Steve.

"Crappy cup of coffee?" she offers with a grin.

Steve gratefully takes one of the cups. "Thanks Darcy." Steve replies. "I-"

"Hold that thought." Darcy interrupts as she turns and walks toward Clint's partner. "Excuse me, would you like come coffee?" Darcy holds out a cup.

"Thank you смелая девушка." she accepts the cup, inclining her head slightly. Her green eyes gazing up at Darcy.

"Um, I have no idea what you said, but you're welcome, I think." Darcy smiles.

"It translates to 'brave one'." Agent Romanov explains. "Steve told me about your actions tonight with Clint and that man who calls himself a doctor. Clint and I owe you a debt."

Darcy puts her own coffee on the small table and begins to empty her pockets, placing the coffee paraphernalia on the table. "Please don't feel that way. I was just doing my job. Poorly at that. A better nurse could have convinced Doctor Jordan to examine Clint." she laughs sadly. "Really Miss Romanoff, I didn't do anything special."

"Call me Natasha, please, and yes you did. Steve told me how you fought for Clint and tried to get him the help he needed." she replies, "I can see what it cost you," her eyes drop briefly to Darcy's injured arm. Darcy feels like Natasha can see right through the sleeve to the bruise and shifts her arm away from the gaze of the assassin. "You have earned my gratitude and I would like to repay you. Would you like help with self defense? I could train you."

Darcy, eyes wide, is astonished and grateful. "I'd like that. My taser isn't always handy when I need it." she says ruefully.

Natasha and Darcy exchange phone numbers and make plans to meet the following afternoon to begin training. Full of nervous energy, Darcy fixes her coffee with plenty of sugar and cream. Unable to sit, She wanders back over to Steve. "Do you want cream or sweetener for your coffee?" she asks. "Maybe a granola bar? Shit! When did you eat last? I can run to the cafeteria if you are hungry. There may be food in the staff breakroom if you want me to check." Darcy knows she is babbling, but cannot seem to stop herself. Adrenaline is still coursing through her body.

"Darcy-" Steve begins, but Darcy interrupts, "It's really no problem, I would be happy run to the cafeteria. Superheroes gotta eat after all." she sasses. "You are wasting away. I bet your six-pack is down to a couple of cans."

Steve's laugh is a wonderful thing. Darcy is charmed.

"Darcy, sit down." Steve says. "Please." He shoots her his sad eyes, knowing darn well what effect they have.

Darcy sits.

Steve settles in next to her. "What happened with Clint? The doctor didn't seem to think anything was wrong."

"I'm not a doctor and this is pure speculation, but I think the abdominal trauma caused some internal bleeding. His symptoms were pretty classic. Increased heart rate and respirations, decreased blood pressure, and confusion." Darcy's eyes narrow in anger. "I can't believe Doctor Jordan wouldn't even examine him. Just because..." Darcy trailed off, not wanting to complete her thought.

"Do you think he will be ok?"

Darcy answers softly "He has a lot going for him. He's strong and healthy, Doctor Banner is the best, and Stark spares no expense on equipment and supplies." She pauses for a moment "I won't lie to you about this, Steve. Any surgery is risky and there are no guarantees. Everyone can do everything exactly right and things still go wrong." Darcy sips her coffee as she feels the adrenaline leaving. She works hard to keep her hands from shaking as the adrenaline drains away.

"I appreciate your honesty." Steve says. "Most people tell me what they think I want to hear." He looks at Darcy, noticing the coffee shaking in her hand.

Darcy sees that he is looking at her shaking hands and stands. "Well, my shift is over so I need to go change."

"Will you come back?" Steve asks, standing with her. "I'd like to keep talking to you."

Darcy flushes happily and grins. "I'd like that too." she answers. "I'll be right back."

Emboldened, Darcy stands up on her tiptoes and gently kisses Steve on the cheek. She turns and walks away, swinging her hips a little more than usual, hoping Steve is watching. Looking back over her shoulder, she sees he is watching with an appreciative smile and slightly red ears. Her heart flips as she walks to the ladies locker room.

Darcy hurries to her locker to change. She flips on the light and closes the door behind her. Spinning the combination lock, Darcy wonders at her new life. She loves being a nurse and now she has a date with Steve Rogers. Quickly stripping out of her scrubs, Darcy grabs her yoga pants and oversized t-shirt and lays them on the bench behind her. Standing in her bra and panties, she shoves her scrubs into her bag and grabs her toiletry kit. She could use some freshening up. As she walks to the sinks lining the wall, she hears the locker room door open.

"Jess, is that you? I have news." Darcy sing-songs the last word happily as reapplies her deodorant, then reaches for her hairbrush.

There is no response.

"Hello?" she calls again.

Nothing.

Darcy hears the distinct snick of the lock on the door, then the lights go out.

_Shit_

Darcy can't see a thing, and curses herself for not putting her clothes on. She starts to feel her way back to her locker, clothes, and trusty taser. She can hear footsteps coming closer.

 _Almost there_. Darcy thinks. _Clothes or taser? Taser._

Her finger just brush her locker when she feels fingers run down her arm.

Heart in her throat, Darcy jumps back, her head violently slamming into a locker. She stumbles forward and feels hands grasp her shoulders.

"Oh Darcy," a soft voice says, "you have caused me so much trouble. I think now it's time for you to pay." The hands press her back against the cool locker. A body presses against her. Ice cold dread forms a pit in her stomach.

"Doctor Jordan." Darcy pleads, "Please don't do this." She struggles against the hands holding her, but can't break free. Her legs are forced apart by the mans thigh and he presses even harder. She can feel a distinct bulge pressing into her.

Darcy feels his hands move from her shoulders to her breasts. "Don't fight me." He breathes into her ear as his hands pull the straps from her shoulders. "You have been begging for this." She can feel the wet warmth of his tongue as he licks his way from her ear to her throat.

"STOP!" Darcy cries, twisting in his grasp. "I DON'T WANT THIS!" Darcy lets out a blood-curdling scream.

Doctor Jordan tries to silence her with a punishing kiss. When he pushes her tongue in her mouth, she bites. Hard.

"Aaaugh!" he cries out, "You CUNT!" He rears back and backhands Darcy across the face. She feels the pain burst across her eye and cheek. Moaning softly, Darcy stops struggling for an instant, trying to clear her head, but still sees stars. She feels Doctor Jordan's grip loosen as he grabs her breasts, squeezing them painfully. Darcy feels that the lockers opened at some point during the violence and she prays that luck will be on her side.

BANG BANG BANG

Someone is banging on the door. Darcy almost sobs in relief.

"Darcy, are you in there?" Jess yells through the door. "JARVIS told me that you may need help."

BANG BANG BANG

Taking advantage of Doctor Jordan's momentary distraction, Darcy reaches behind her closing her fingers around reassuring shape of her taser.

"DARCY!" she hears Steve shout, "I'm breaking the door down, stand away."

Doctor Jordan releases Darcy and backs away. He starts to speak, but before he can, Darcy fires. She hears Doctor Jordan drop to the floor.

The door flies off the hinges and light floods the room. She sees Doctor Jordan convulsing on the floor and Darcy just stares at him. Steve rushes into the locker room followed closely by Natasha and Jess. He takes in the scene before him and stops short. Darcy stands in front of a row of lockers, wearing panties and a bra that is half removed. Hair in disarray, eyes swollen and bruised, blood on her mouth, taser gripped in her white knuckled hand.

"Darcy," Jess gasps, "Oh my God. What happened?" Darcy doesn't answer, she just keeps watching Doctor Jordan twitch.

Natasha grabs a blanket and slowly approaches Darcy. "Steve, wait outside." she orders, eyes never leaving Darcy's face.

Steve breathes, "Oh Darcy..."

Hearing Steve say her name seems to break something in Darcy. She starts to shake violently and finally looks up. Recognition dawns in her eyes and she realizes that she is standing in front of the group in her bra and panties. Her gaze roams over the group, finally landing on Steve. Her eyes widen and she mutters, "I thought my first naked dream about you would be much nicer." hysterical laughter bubbling in her throat, she feels her knees turn to water, eyes roll, and then blessed nothingness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's POV

Steve hates hospitals. Hates the smell, the sounds, and really hates the sights. His Darcy, laying so still on the bed. Heart monitor beeping steadily, he sees the gentle rise and fall of the sheet over her prone form. His Darcy. Can he call her that? He only formally met her last night, but boy, is he stuck. He has seen her around the tower for the past couple of years, usually dancing and singing (badly) to her IPod. She moved in with Miss Foster after the New York invasion. She was an intern for a while, but went back to school to get a nursing degree. After the seeing the damage to New York City and its people, Darcy announced to Jane, and anyone nearby (boy, is she loud, he thinks with a smile), that she needed to do more to help. He saw that she threw herself into school with her entire life force. She was given a scholarship which paid her way. Steve suspects the scholarship was secretly financed by Tony Stark who seems to have a soft spot for the sassy former intern. Who wouldn't? She is full of fire, goodness, and lights up the darkness. She is absolutely gorgeous. Beautiful dark hair, eyes the color of a warm ocean, and her lips. He could write sonnets on her lips that would make Shakespeare weep with envy. He can't believe it took so long to strike up a conversation with her. Granted, between her job, school, and his being a Superhero, there never seemed to be a good time or excuse to talk to her. Speaking with her only cemented his feelings. He wants more of her. More of whatever she will give. Whatever she can give. But now, can he even ask her to give anything? He isn't foolish enough to think he is in love with her (yet), but he wants to be a part of her life and wants her to be a part of his. 

His mind wanders back to last night. She was a force to be reckoned with when taking care of Clint. She didn't take any of Clint's shit. And got him to do what she wanted. He loves how her eyes flashed when that damn doctor discounted her concerns and treated her so disrespectfully. She fought for Clint and did it beautifully. He overheard her tell her friend that she got suspended and when he caught a glimpse of her bruised arm, he saw red. His heart aches when he thinks of what he could have done to prevent the attack. What he SHOULD have done. Never again will he ignore his gut. He remembers how she offered coffee and comfort to Nat. Everyone in the tower is aware of Natasha Romanoff and her terrifying skill set. Darcy simply saw a woman waiting for word on an injured loved one. Not five minutes later, Darcy and Nat were well on their way to becoming friends. When she came back to him, concerned that he may be hungry, babbling away in that endearing way, he knew he wanted to know her more. Offering more comfort in her honest way was refreshing. Going for coffee wouldn't be enough, but it was a start. He didn't want her to leave him and change clothes, but what could he say? Then she kissed his cheek and said she would come back, so he was happy. Ecstatic even. Watching her walk away was a thing of beauty. 

Happy until he hears JARVIS inform The other nurse that Darcy needs help immediately. His blood runs cold with the memory of leaping to his feet and following the nurse to the Women's Locker Room. Hearing Darcy scream and finding the door locked. Wasting precious seconds while the other nurse banged on the door. He should have just kicked it in when he got there. How much had she suffered? That bastard had touched Darcy. His Darcy. His beautiful, kind, smart Darcy. Seeing her exposed and vulnerable, taser in hand, his heart stopped. 

Steve prays that she wasn't raped. 

She was staring at that bastard. Just staring. When Steve realizes what happened, he could only softly say her name. Her beautiful eyes finally looked up and her gaze landed on him. Even after her terrifying ordeal, she makes a joke. A joke about naked dreams no less. When she passes out, Tasha is the one to catch her. The other nurse, Jess is her name he finally remembers, calls for security and a medical team. Steve knows he has to secure the scene. He wants to grab Darcy and hold her. Hold her, let her cry, scream, rage, whatever she needs. He knows that what she really needs now is a woman's touch. He saw enough horror like this in Europe during the war. Women were horribly violated and there wasn't much a man could do to help. 

Doctor Jordan starts to wake up. Steve, fists clenched, decides that security is too slow. He grabs the doctor by the shirt and lifts him off the floor. Slamming him into a locker repeatedly, Steve doesn't even try to hold in his rage. It takes Natasha and her quiet words to stop Steve from putting him into a coma or just killing him outright. "She wouldn't want this" Natasha keeps repeating until Steve stops and looked at her incredulously. "How do you know?" She answers "She wouldn't want YOU to do it.". His eyes slide back to Darcy, laying on the cold floor, covered by a blanket. He feels the rage fade away, replaced by fear. The medics and security finally arrive. Jess tells them what happened and they start working on Darcy. She is out cold. They lift her onto a stretcher and take her away. Steve has to stay and make sure the doctor doesn't get away, but he watches Darcy until she is no longer in sight. Jess lays a hand on his arm and tells him that she will watch over Darcy. 

The security team sees Steve holding a battered Jordan against the lockers. They swiftly cuff the man and lead him away. Steve's arms fall helplessly to his side.

He is so lost in memory, he doesn't notice Natasha walk up behind him. 

"You can go in the room you know." She says softly. 

Without turning, Steve replies "I can't. What if she wakes up and is scared because I'm there. She needs comfort, not fear." 

"Steve, I saw the way she looked at you. She won't be scared."

"Why doesn't she wake up?"

"Darcy is a fighter, but I think when she saw you and knew she was safe, her mind was able to let her drift away from the trauma. Sleep is very healing." 

Steve turns to Natasha and sees the exhaustion in her eyes. "Nat, I'm an idiot. How is Clint?"

"Bruce came out a couple of hours ago." Natasha replies. "Clint's fine. He's sleeping too. Your girl was right about Clint's injury. He had a small tear to his spleen, but Banner was able to repair it. He should fully recover." Her smile slips as she goes on "if he had gone home like Jordan recommended, he would have probably gone to sleep and died."

Steve pulls the assassin into a hug which she accepts.

"I'm going to speak with Bruce." Steve states. "I need to know what's going to happen with Darcy and what we are going to do about that coward." 

"I already told him what happened. I thought The Other Guy was coming out to play, but he didn't. Not that I would have tried to stop him. I can't think of a much better punishment." She smirks. 

Steve just can't bring himself to smile, but appreciates the thought. He wants to punish Jordan himself, but watching Hulk do it would be satisfying. 

"Looks like we have to let the proper authorities take custody of Jordan. I know how to keep him from getting bail, so he will stay locked up until the trial." Natasha tells Steve. "If the courts don't punish him, I will." She states simply. 

Steve recognizes her tone of voice and the steel in her eyes. He almost feels sorry for Jordan. 

No, he really doesn't.

"I want to be with Clint when he wakes up. Tell Darcy to call me when she is released so we can start her training." She gives Steve's hand a squeeze and turns to walk away. 

"Nat, I'm glad Clint is ok." Steve calls. 

She smiles at him over her shoulder. "Go sit with her Rogers. Hold her hand. It's what she wants." 

Steve sighs and finally enters the room. He prays Natasha is right as he sits next to her bed. Picking up Darcy's hand, he kisses her knuckles. 

"I hope you wake up soon," he tells her "but I'll wait right here until you are ready." 

He takes a shuddering breath. "After all, you're gonna be my girl." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am stunned at the number of sweet comments and kudos. 
> 
> I wanted to reply to all of the comments individually, but don't want to drive the comment count up... Not sure about all the rules yet. 
> 
> Anyway, THANK YOU!! 
> 
> I hope this lives up to expectations. 
> 
> I am having such a good time writing it.

"Darcy? Can you hear me?" Doctor Banner calls softly. Leaning over her hospital bed, he gently lifts her eyelid shining his penlight to gauge pupil reaction.

"Uuuungh." Darcy winces and pulls away from the shining light and pain. "The Hell? Stop that. It hurts." she whines.

Doctor Banner clicks off his light and straightens. "Can you tell me your name?

"Darcy Elizabeth Lewis and if you shine that light in my eyes again, I will cut you." she grouches. Her head is splitting and her face feels tight.

Doctor Banner smiles. "Do you know where you are?"

Darcy peers up at Doctor Banner through squinty eyes. "Well, from the antiseptic smell and damn beeping, I'm guessing Medical. It's 2014, and I can't tell how many fingers you are holding up because I'm not wearing my glasses . What..." She stops as her memories come flooding back. "Oh." Darcy says softly. Lifting a shaking hand to her battered face, she looks up at Doctor Banner. "So that happened."

"Darcy, what do you remember?" he asks gently, gesturing to Jess to silence the heart monitor. Jess hits the silence button then hands Darcy her glasses with a watery smile.

"Doctor Jordan?" she asks, putting on her glasses, vision clearing.

"Has been removed from the building and is in police custody. He won't ever get close to you again. Darcy, I am so very sorry."

Darcy cocks her head and looks at him. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"A doctor in my medical unit attacked a nurse under my watch." Doctor Banner's earnest gaze is almost Darcy's undoing. "There is nothing I can say or do to to make this right."

"Please stop Doctor Banner." Darcy pleads, grabbing his hand "it's no ones fault, but Doctor Jordan's."

Doctor Banner ducks his head. "You are very kind. Darcy. We will do everything we can to help you recover." He squeezes her hand reassuringly before letting go. "I'm sorry about this, but I need to ask you some questions about the attack before I can give you anything for pain. How clear is your memory?"

"Pretty clear I think. The last thing I remember is seeing Steve looking at me, then waking up here." Her voice trails off to a whisper. "Steve..."

"Darcy, I would like to have JARVIS record our conversation if you agree."

"Shit, this is really happening." Darcy whispers. Her eyes widen as she remembers. "Before we start, is Agent Barton ok? He was still in surgery when..."

"He came through surgery fine." Doctor Banner reassures her. "I hope he is still sleeping. I came here just after getting him settled in his room."

Tearfully, Darcy chokes out "Oh, Thank God." Clearing her throat, Darcy speaks clearly, "Yes, I Darcy Lewis, agree to record this conversation."

"JARVIS, please record the following interview between myself and Darcy Lewis with Jessica Adams as witness." Doctor Banner tells the AI. "Mark the file as private."

"Recording now." replies the soothing voice.

"Darcy, can you tell me what you remember about last night?"

Darcy takes a shuddering breath. "I was in the locker room changing. I took off my scrubs and went to the sinks to freshen up when I heard the door lock and the lights went out. I tried to get back to my locker and taser, but Doctor Jordan found me before I could get back. He pushed me against the lockers and kissed me. I tried to stop him, but he was too strong, so I bit him." She pauses, "Oh God, what if he has diseases? I tasted blood. Oh God!" she grasps her throat, "I can't breathe!" Darcy cries, hyperventilating.

Doctor Banner crouches down to eye level with Darcy. "Hey. Darcy, look at me. Look at me." he says firmly, "slow down." Darcy looks at Doctor Banner, chest heaving, trying to drag oxygen into her lungs. "Darcy, we will find all of that out. I can't guarantee he is disease free, but we will cross that bridge if we need to. We will fully treat any condition that arises from this. I promise"

Darcy nods and feels her breathing slowing down. She continues, "He hit me after I bit him. He tried to take my bra off. He kept grabbing my breasts and it hurt. He said that I wanted it." Darcy flushes in anger. "I did NOT want it. I told him no." Starting to cry again, she wails "I told him NO. I could feel him...his...he wanted to..." she breaks off sobbing.

Jess jumps to Darcy's side and sits on the bed. "Darcy, I know." she says calmly, "we all know." She grabs Darcy's hands and squeezes them.

Darcy whole body shakes with sobbing, then slowly the weeping fades to crying, then hiccuping sniffs. Darcy's breath hitches and she looks up at Jess "Thank you Jess." She squeezes her hand. Jess starts to reply, but is interrupted by Doctor Banner.

"Darcy," Doctor Banner asks softly, "did he rape you?"

Darcy looks down at her hands, then takes a beep breath. She looks up into Doctor Banners eyes. "No."

The look of relief on Doctor Banner's face hits Darcy right in the heart. Tears start rolling down her face again. "I'm not sure why I'm crying." she blurts out "he didn't get that far."

"He got too far as it is. You have had a terrible trauma." he reassures, "Any emotion you feel is absolutely appropriate. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Darcy nods.

"Are you able to continue?" he asks.

Darcy nods again and goes on "Right after he hit me, I could hear banging on the locker room door. I heard Jess yelling, then Steve yelled something about busting down the door" She takes another deep breath and continues "I think it distracted him and I was able to grab my taser. I pulled the trigger and was able to stop Doctor Jordan. It's kind of hazy after that until I heard Steve say my name. Then I saw him looking at me." Darcy stops and blushes. "He, uh, I guess he saw me standing in my underwear. Shit."

"Darcy, don't think about that." Doctor Banner tells Darcy. "He is a professional. Please continue."

"That's all I remember." Darcy sighs, emotionally spent.

"Thank you Darcy." Doctor Banner says. "JARVIS, stop the recording please."

"The recording is stopped. Shall I send it to the authorities?"

"Not yet, thank you. Send it to my computer."

"Very good Doctor Banner.".

A call light chimes in the distance. Jess gives Darcy a quick hug and excuses herself from the room.

"Darcy, this has been an extremely traumatic time." Doctor Banner says. "Is there anyone I can call?"

Darcy thinks of Jane, but decides against it. Thor just came in a few days ago and the couple needs their time together. "Can't I go home?" she asks.

"I want to keep you here for a little longer." Doctor Banner answers. "I'm going to arrange a counselor for you before we let you go."

"Can't I do this from home?" she pleads. "I want a shower and to sleep in my own bed."

"Later." Doctor Banner replies firmly. He hands Darcy a small cup with two white pills. Pouring her a cup of water, he says, "Hydrocodone for the pain. It may make you sleepy."

"Yes, I will avoid operating heavy machinery for the next few hours." Darcy sasses.

"Just take the medicine." he laughs.

Darcy swallows the pills. "Can I at least get my bag from the locker room?" she bargains, "I will go batshit crazy if I don't get my iPod and book." She gives him a doe eyed look. "Please?"

"That can be arranged." he agrees. "I'll have Jess come back to disconnect your IV and you can go together. I just need her for a few more minutes."

"Thank you." she smiles gratefully.

"You're welcome Darcy."

He looks at her and lifts his hand like he is going to touch her, but his hand falls to his side. He ducks his head and turns to leave. He pauses long enough to look over his shoulder at Darcy, then continues out the door.

Looking out the window, Darcy sees that the heatwave has finally broken. Rain lashes against the building and lightning flashes in the sky. She sits up in bed and swings her legs over the side. Her head swims for a moment, then clears. Standing, she takes a few shaky steps over to the window. Placing a hand on the glass, she briefly curses Tony Stark and his soundproof structure. She longs to hear the thunder and rain. She longs to feel the cool moist air on her skin. She leans forward and rests her forehead against the glass. Darcy is able to wait about five minutes before acting. "Screw this." she mutters under her breath, "Am I a nurse or am I a mouse." She turns off the IV pump, swiftly disconnects the line from her IV, then quickly removes the heart monitor pads from her chest. Turning off the monitor, she realizes that she is wearing only a hospital gown. Scanning the room, Darcy spots an extra gown. Putting it on like a robe, she feels slightly better. She is barefoot, but there isn't anything that can be done about it. She is glad her pedicure is in good shape. Wishing for a comb, she runs her fingers through her tangles, working out the worst of it. Looking in the mirror, she cries out in dismay. The right side of her face is a mess. A giant purple bruise distorts the right side of her face. Her black eye is partially concealed by her glasses, but is still glaringly obvious. What's left of her makeup is smeared around her eyes. Grabbing a washcloth, she set to work wiping away the remnants.

Peeking out the door, she sees the hallway is empty. The early morning hour and lack of injured agents means skeleton crew. The few staff left will be focusing on Barton so she should be able to get to the locker room and back with no one the wiser. She knows Jess won't stop her and will deal with Mina if she has to.

Darcy steps into the hallway and quietly makes her way past the other rooms. She is so intent on her mission that she doesn't notice the redhead watching her from the next room.

The smell of coffee draws Darcy's attention. It's the one thing that can distract her from her task. She quietly makes her way to the empty galley. She finds that the coffee is hours old so she starts a fresh pot. Surreptitiously glancing around, Darcy prepares her cup with lots of sugar and creamer. She impatiently moves the pot from under the brewer and holds her cup in its place, letting it fill. The aroma is heavenly and she feels her spirits rising. In Darcy's opinion, coffee can cure anything. She takes a bracing sip, burning her tongue and not caring.

Darcy doesn't see anyone in the hallway so she tiptoes to the locker room. She finds herself humming the theme from Mission Impossible and smiles to herself. Steve smiles too, having gotten a phone call from Natasha and racing to the medical unit. He silently follows her, intrigued.

Darcy's smile fades as she finds herself in front of the locker room. She stands in front of the doorway, a feeling of panic bubbling up in her chest. "He's not inside, he's not here." she whispers to herself. She places a shaking hand on her chest and slips inside, no door to stop her. It's all Steve can do to not pull her away from the door and memories. He knows she needs to face her fears and admires the spunky brunette more than ever.

The locker room is a shambles. Locker doors bent and broken, the door to the room shattered and on the floor. Darcy carefully steps across the floor, avoiding the shards of wood. She puts her coffee down and gathers the contents of her locker and places them in her bag. She picks up her coffee and takes a drink, the taste comforting her. Turning, she sees her clothes still on the bench where she left them just hours earlier. "Shit..." she feels anger rising. "Shit." She says a little louder. "Damn you, you asshole. You fucking piece of shit." Her voice rises no longer caring who hears her. "I hope you burn in Hell you BASTARD" she screams, throwing her coffee against the wall.

"Damn it." chest heaving, "that was my coffee."

Feeling better after her outburst, Darcy grabs her bag and clothes, then carefully makes her way back to the hallway. Looking through the doorway, she sees Steve sitting in the hallway. He has changed out of his uniform and showered, judging by the damp collar on his plaid shirt. Seeing Darcy, he rises.

"Steve!" Darcy is shocked and thrilled to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nat called me when she saw you sneaking out of your room." Steve answers. "She is worried about you, but didn't want to leave Clint alone."

"Oh," Darcy huffs "so much for my Ninja skills."

Steve chuckles and slowly approaches Darcy. "How are you feeling?"

Remembering why she is there, the state of her face and clothing, Darcy looks down, embarrassed, focusing on her sparkly blue pedicure. "Been better, been worse."

"Please look at me Darcy." Steve says softly.

Blowing out a shaky breath, Darcy looks up. Steve is looking at her earnestly. "How are you? Really?" he asks.

Darcy looks at him, eyes searching his face. "I'm angry Steve." she replies. "I'm really fucking angry." Darcy moves closer to him, "Let's see, a man I despise tries to rape me, a man I really like sees me in my underwear. Now he sees me again, face jacked up, hair a mess, standing in front of him in a classy, with a capital K, hospital gown." her voice rising, she can't seem to stop herself. "I'm pretty sure he heard me having a temper tantrum a minute ago. I wasted a cup of coffee against the wall, and now I'm yelling at this great guy like a complete JERK." Her eyes flash momentarily, then are swallowed in sadness. "I'm sorry." She looks down at her toes again, fatigue washing over her. "You didn't deserve that." She backs away from him. "I should go, I'm really tired." She tries to blinks back the tears forming. Darcy knows that Steve won't want to see her anymore. Who could possibly want to date a complete mess? She wipes a hand under her eyes, trying to stem the tears. "I really am sorry Captain Rogers." she says stiffly. Lifting her bag onto her shoulder, she turns to walk away.

"It's Steve," he says, "and don't apologize." He offers Darcy his arm. "Let's get you back to your room so you can rest, then we can talk."

Hope flares in her chest briefly before she squelches it. _He is just being kind_. "Talk about what?"

"Our coffee date." Steve replies, "I hope you don't think that awful coffee you brought me earlier counts as our date." He smiles that lovely crooked smile at her.

"Oh." Darcy smiles, heart fluttering. She places her hand in his proffered arm. "Ok. But I don't want to go back to the room yet. Come with me." She tugs on his arm, the diminutive brunette pulling the tall blonde along.

"Where are we going?"

"On an adventure Mister Baggins!"

"Hobbit reference?" He asks, laughing as he is dragged behind Darcy.

She doesn't reply, instead, she flashes him a brilliant smile.

"Darcy, you aren't wearing any shoes!" Steve reminds her.

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Darcy laughs, "C'mon!"

She keeps pulling him until they reach a stairwell. Pushing the door open, She starts running up the stairs, holding tight to Steve's hand. Darcy's lungs are burning when they reach the floor she is looking for. Stopping for breath, Darcy drops Steve's hand and starts rummaging through her bag. She finds her keys and looks at him. "Do you trust me?" she asks.

"Looks like I do." Steve replies taking her hand again.

Darcy opens the door from the stairwell to the floor. It looks like any other floor to Steve, but Darcy seems to know a secret. She is practically vibrating with excitement. They walk hand in hand to the end of the hallway, stopping in front of an door with a Doctor Who sticker on it. Darcy grins up at Steve and unlocks the door. "Welcome to Wonderland, Alice." she says as she walks through the doorway. The scent of rain is strong, as is the cool wind. "C'mon, I gotta shut the door." she urges Steve. He follows her onto the little patio and Darcy lets the door shut behind her. She turns on a small light and sighs in satisfaction.

"I found this spot about a year ago and talked Stark into letting me use it." Darcy waves her arms around, indicating her little spot of Heaven. "I come up here when I feel overwhelmed." Darcy walks over to a small blue table with mismatched chairs. She places her bag on the table and digs out her iPod. Placing it in a dock, she pulls up some music and then flips a switch. Soft music fills the air and colorful Christmas lights cast a warm glow over the patio. Protected from the rain, Darcy shows Steve her tiny bookshelf. "I keep my favorites here. Anne Frank, Neil Gaiman, Jane Austen, Tolkein, all the good stuff. There is beer and wine in that fridge, and with my tunes, I am a happy girl,"

Lightning flashes, followed by a crack of thunder so loud, it almost knocks Darcy off her feet. She lets out a small shriek, covers her ears like a child, then laughs.

"Maybe we should go back inside?" Steve asks, eyebrow raised.

"In a minute." Darcy answers. "I came up here for a reason." The rain is coursing down and Darcy walks over to the edge of the protected area. She stands where the rain just splashes on her face and she flings her arms out, breathing in deeply. "Can you smell that?" she asks, not expecting an answer. "It washes the stink from everything."

The familiar notes of Darcy's favorite song fill the small area. She lets out a happy sigh and closes her eyes. Swaying to the music, she starts to sing, "See the pyramids along the Nile, watch the sun rise on a tropic isle, just remember Darling, all the while, you belong to me..." She opens her eyes and holds her hand out to Steve. "Dance with me."

Steve takes her hand and pulls her close. He wraps her in his arms and together they sway to the romantic song. Darcy lays her head on his chest and sighs happily. She can feel his heartbeat through his shirt. "I've heard this song before, but not this singer. Who is she?" Steve asks softly.

"Tori Amos." answers Darcy, "She sang it in a movie called Mona Lisa Smile. It's been my favorite version since the first time I heard it."

"It's beautiful."

The song ends and Steve hugs Darcy briefly before he lets go. They walk back to the chairs.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"Much." She smiles, sinking into her chair. "I'll be ready to go back in a second. I need to rest first. I took some pain medication earlier and I think it's kicking in."

Steve looks at her, concerned. "Darcy, maybe we should go back now."

"No, this is too nice to end right now." Darcy yawns. Her head is starting to swim and she leans back in her chair, closing her eyes.

"Darcy, we are going back now." Steve says firmly. "What if they are looking for you?"

Darcy doesn't reply. She is fast asleep. Steve laughs to himself. He grabs her iPod from the dock and puts it back in her bag, turns off the lights and turns to the sleeping woman. Putting the bag over his shoulder, he gathers Darcy in his arms and carries her bridal style to the door. Once inside he addresses the AI, "JARVIS, can you tell Doctor Banner that I have Darcy. She is safe and we are on our way back to Medical."

"Of course, Captain Rogers."

Darcy is shivering and snuggles closer to Steve's warmth. Steve kisses her head and breathes her scent in, memorizing it. He carries her down the stairs and past the locker room. He carries her past the nurses station and past Clint's room. Jess sees him carrying Darcy into her room and rushes in to help. She pulls the covers down and Steve deposits his precious cargo. He pulls the blankets up to Darcy's chin and watches as she burrows not the bed. Jess looks over Darcy checking the vital signs of the sleeping woman. Looking satisfied with the results, she charts them and murmurs, "I was wondering where she had gotten to."

"She had some ghosts to deal with." Steve replies, getting the iPod out of her bag and placing it in the nearby dock. He queues up her favorite song and settles in the nearby chair, eyes on the sleeping woman. The song fills the room and Steve smiles, thinking about dancing with his arms full of Darcy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why this isn't showing up on the feed with the correct date. Maybe a glitch, maybe user error.  
> (Probably user error)

"I'm so BORED." Darcy whines at Jess while sitting cross-legged on her hospital bed. "Why am I still here? Nothing is broken, the counselor said I'm handling the attack fine. I want to go home. I want MY bed, MY shower, and MY wine. Not necessarily in that order."

"Girl, you know the rules." Jess sighs, "Banner has to sign your discharge, then you can go. I swear, you are worse than Clint."

"He had surgery." Darcy retorts, "I got hit in the face. C'mon, it's apples and vodka."

"You have been here for less than 24 hours Darcy." Jess admonishes her. Looking pointedly at the huge bouquet of colorful daisies on the window sill, she continues, "you should look at your flowers and think about who sent them."

"I'm not sure how he knew I love Gerbera Daisies." Darcy grins, "Don't try to distract me. It feels like I've been here for DAYS." Darcy pouts. "You got to leave."

"Because my shift ended, you idiot." Jess tells her affectionately.

"So did mine."

"Darcy, what would you say if our roles were reversed? Don't forget about you little trip earlier." Jess continues, "I thought I was gonna have a heart attack when Captain Rogers carried you back here. I thought you were hurt again."

"I can't believe I slept through it." Darcy groans, "He is just amazing." Darcy lowers her voice, "He still wants to take me out too. Banged up face and all." Darcy bounces on the bed in excitement.

Jess laughs, "Of course he does. You should have seen his expression when he carried you in. Those arms, that face..." she pretends to swoon.

"Down girl." Darcy snickers.

Jess is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Darcy calls dramatically, "Please save me from the monotony that has become my life."

Clint peeks in the room. "You up for a visitor?" he asks tentatively.

"Clint!" Darcy squeals, "Get in here! Sit down, take a load off, and entertain me."

"I'll let you guys talk." Jess excuses herself walking out of the room, smiling at Barton.

"Don't come back until you bring my discharge." Darcy shouts.

"Shut it Darce." Jess shuts the door.

Clint, wearing his hospital gown and a well worn purple robe, pulls his IV pump and walks into the room. He doesn't speak, just looks down at his hands.

Darcy sees how uncomfortable he is and gets up off her bed. "Clint, are you hurting?" Crossing the room, she worries. "You just had surgery. Can I get you anything?"

"Darcy, please." Clint's voice is soft. "Tasha told me what happened. I'm... I'm so sorry. If I had just...". His voice trails off as his eyes take in her bruised face.

"What is it with you Avengers?" Darcy blurts out. "First Doctor Banner, now you. Why do you apologize for something you didn't do? Neither of you hit me," She lays a hand on Clint's arm. "neither of you tried to rape me." Clint jerks and Darcy drops her hand from his arm in dismay.

"Dammit, I still feel responsible." Clint grinds out, still avoiding her gaze. "You were trying to help me and I just made it harder for you. I wanted to leave and I knew that damn doctor would let me. You fought for me and he hurt you. When I woke up from the surgery and got my head back on straight, Tasha told me what that fucker did...I feel responsible."

"You listen to me Clint Barton." Darcy says in a low voice, "Yeah, it sucks, I got hurt, but it has nothing to do with you." Clint tries to interrupt, but Darcy will have none of it. "No, I think it would have happened regardless." she goes on, "Jordan has threatened me before." Clint starts, but Darcy continues, "I didn't think he would actually do anything, but I was wrong." She grabs his hand, "Look at me Clint." She waits until he does. "I would do it again."

"Darcy, no." Clint tries to pull his hand away.

"Clint, yes." She mimics him, holding tight. "My job is to help people. It's what I do. I'm not a Superhero, but I'm a good nurse." she squeezes his hand and keeps eye contact. "Even knowing I would get hit again, or worse, I would do it again because it's the right thing to do." Darcy finishes emphatically.

Clint looks down briefly, then back at Darcy, eyes pleading, "Promise me one thing Darcy." Clint says, "Promise me that you will train with Tasha? Please."

"I get the feeling that she will hunt me down if I back out." Darcy laughs, "Is it wrong that I'm kinda looking forward to it?" Her smile fades slightly, "To tell you the truth," her voice tremulous, "the thought of this happening again scares the shit out of me, Clint. I was able to get to my taser this time, and Steve and the others got to the locker room before Jordan could do worse than smack me, but if JARVIS hadn't told Jess, or my locker wouldn't have opened, he WOULD have raped me. He might have killed me." Clint's fingers tighten around hers. "I want to learn and Natasha wants to teach me. I'd be stupid not to."

Clint nods, a satisfied smile tugging at his lips.

"Now, tell me how you are doing, Clint." Darcy slips into nurse mode, "Are you hurting? Can I call Jess to get you some pain meds?"

"Do you want to examine me?" Clint flirts, "I'm gonna have a great scar."

"Well, chicks do dig scars, but I'm going to pass." Darcy laughs, "If Natasha is going to teach me self defense and I would rather she NOT kill me before I learn anything."

Clint chuckles. "She wouldn't kill you, she would kill me." Turning serious, Clint goes on. "Darcy, I owe you my life. No, now don't interrupt. It's my turn." He stops Darcy when she tries to speak. "I'm serious. I realize that if I had left last night, I would be dead. You picked up the signs and managed to keep me alive despite my best efforts to die. I can't ever repay you, but know that I will do my best to keep you safe. Don't tell me that you were just doing your job. I think you are something else and I'm glad to be your friend."

Darcy doesn't know what to say. Her eyes shining with unshed tears, she grabs Clint around the neck and pulls him into a hug, careful to not hug too hard. She doesn't want to press against his stitches. Clint returns the hug awkwardly.

"Uh...Darcy," Clint says stiffening.

"Oh God!" Darcy jumps back from Clint, eyes wide. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it didn't hurt." Clint smirks, "let's just say that these hospital gowns are really, really, REALLY thin and I think you might not be wearing anything under yours."

Darcy blushes bright red, backs up, and covers her chest with her arms. "I'm sooooo telling Natasha." she threatens, "she will kick you ass, then teach me how to do it myself."

Clint bursts into laughter, then groans, bending over in pain. "Uuuuung. Don't make me laugh."

"Ha!" Darcy points at Clint. "Karma's a dirty bitch."

"Just for that, I'm not going to tell you what Steve said about you." Clint pouts.

Darcy perks up at the name. "Steve? What did he say? Please tell me!" She starts bouncing on her feet in happiness. "Please?"

"Darcy, you keep bouncing like that, I won't have enough blood in my brain to remember my name, let alone what Steve said."

Darcy immediately stops bouncing and crosses her arms over her chest. Mortified that she forgot herself twice, Darcy slowly backs away from Clint and sits on her bed. "I'm sorry Clint." she whispers sadly. Tears in her eyes, Darcy goes on, "I didn't mean to make you...uncomfortable." _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , she thinks to herself. _No wonder Doctor Jordan thinks he can just have me._

"Wait, Darcy." Clint exclaims, "No. God, I'm the one who should be sorry. I say stupid shit sometimes. Please Darcy, don't cry. Steve will kill me if I make you cry."

"It's ok Clint." Darcy wipes a hand under her eyes. "I think I'm just getting tired. It's been a Hell of a day and I'm psycho emotional. The counselor told me that I might overreact, especially in situations involving my body. Something about PTSD." She offers a watery smile. _Pull yourself together,_ she thinks.

"I know a little about that." Clint walks slowly over to the bed, "after Loki, I had all kinds of problems. I won't tell you that it's easy, but talking helps. If you ever want to talk, I'll listen. Tasha too if you'd rather talk to a woman." Clint cups her bruised cheek gently and wipes away a tear with the pad of his callused thumb.

Darcy lifts her hand and gently lays it on top of his. Taking a deep breath, she replies "You are awesome to offer, but I'll be fine Clint." she smiles up at him. "I just really want to go home."

"That sounds vaguely familiar." he smirks, then goes on "Listen, Cap stopped by earlier and would not shut up about you. Darcy, I haven't ever seen him like this." He finishes sincerely.

"Really?" Darcy cannot hide her smile.

"Really. I gotta say, he's got it bad."

"He doesn't really know me." She replies with a small shake of her head.

"He will." Clint yawns. "Shit. I hate this. I'm exhausted for no reason."

"C'mon," Darcy stands up, takes Clint's hand, and leads him out of her room. "Your body needs to heal and that means sleep. I'm putting you to bed."

Clint opens his mouth to say something undoubtedly sexual, but stops when he sees Natasha standing outside Darcy's room. "Tasha!" Clint lights up when he sees her. Natasha's face softens as she approaches the pair. Kissing Clint on the cheek, Natasha moves with unbelievable grace. Darcy feels dumpy next to the lithe redhead. Self esteem suffering, Darcy decides to head back to her room and leave the lovers alone.

"I'll let you take it from here Natasha." Darcy tells her, backing away, remembering her open back hospital gown and not wanting to flash her bare backside at her tentative friends.

"You're looking well, Darcy." Natasha says, eyes narrowing slightly, assessing her new friend. "Are you getting released soon?"

"I hope so." Darcy huffs, "I'm ready."

Clint glances over his shoulder, "Don't forget your training. I'll be watching for you."

She nods, smiling sadly at Clint and Natasha. "I'll see you soon."

Natasha pauses for a moment, "Darcy, has SHIELD sent a counselor to speak with you?"

Darcy realizes that she is wearing her heart in her sleeve. Not wanting to burden her new friends, she smiles brightly, "Yup, one came by earlier. She says I'm ok."

Natasha realizes that Darcy is not being entirely honest, but also knows that her wounds, both physical and emotional, are still very fresh and raw. She walks over to Darcy and takes her hand. "Just talk to someone. Don't keep everything bottled up inside."

Darcy squeezes her hand and nods. "I will. Thanks."

Forgetting about her open back gown, Darcy turns and walks back to her room. Clint watches her walk away, appreciating the view with a small smirk. Natasha lifts an eyebrow and waits for Clint to finish leering. As the door to Darcy's hospital room clicks shut, he shakes his head in appreciation. Looking to Natasha, he sees her expression and falters slightly.

"I...uh" he stammers, but before he can even finish his thought, Natasha, quick as lightning, whacks him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he winces.

She doesn't bother to respond because she knows Clint is fully aware of the reason. She is not jealous of Darcy or worried that she might have competition. She just wants to help her new friend.

"The sooner that girl gets trained, the better." She mutters under her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

_The warm sun shines on Darcy's face as she watches her brothers swim. Her parents are nearby setting up the picnic lunch they brought to the lake while the two small boys, screaming like banshees, splash water at each other. Darcy smiles affectionately at their antics, then goes back to reading her magazine. She starts High School next week, so she is soaking up as much sun as is humanly possible. It's a perfect summer day and Darcy couldn't be happier. Her mother smiles and walks over to Darcy's blanket. She looks fondly at her only daughter and says_

"DARCY ELIZABETH LEWIS, I AM FURIOUS WITH YOU"

Darcy's eyes pop open at the voice ringing across the hospital room. "Mom?" she asks groggily, squinting at the light suddenly flooding the previously dark room.

"When were you going to tell me?" Jane Foster demands, standing in the doorway to the room. "I had to find out about this from Thor! I know you aren't my intern anymore, but you're still my best friend." She storms into the room, but stops short, seeing Darcy's bruised face.

"Jane," Darcy shakes off the sleep, then throws back the blanket and clambers out of bed. "Janie. I'm ok. I'm fine. I just have to put my modeling career on hold until my face heals...and grow about 6 more inches." she laughs.

"This isn't funny. Why didn't you call me?" Jane asks, "Darcy, I don't understand why you didn't call me right away." Janes voice cracks. She pulls Darcy into a bone crushing hug, tears rolling down her face

"Janie, I'm ok, really." Darcy starts crying with her friend. "I didn't want to worry you and I know Thor is back. You two need some sexy alone time."

"Darce, I love you, but you are an idiot." Jane replies sniffing. "Don't you ever keep me in the dark again. Ho's before Bro's, remember?"

Darcy laughs, "Just for that, I'm not going to apologize for getting snot all over your shirt." She wipes the tears from her eyes with her fingertips. "I love you too."

The friends hug again. Darcy is struck by a thought. She pulls away from Jane, "Wait, how does Thor know?" she asks.

"Tony Stark." Jane replies. "Since it happened in the tower, JARVIS told Tony, then Tony asked Thor how you are holding up. Obviously, Thor had no idea and asked Tony what happened." Jane raises a delicate eyebrow. "Tony told Thor that you were attacked, but didn't tell him any details. Thor found me and wanted to know why I didn't tell him." She pauses long enough to give Darcy the stink eye, then finishes, "I told him that I had no idea what is going on."

Darcy groans, "Does the whole tower know?"

"I don't know." Jane admits. "I don't think so. This is the first I heard anything about it." Jane looks at Darcy closely, "Are you really ok? Tell me exactly what happened."

Darcy relays the story to Jane who goes ballistic. "I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD" she shouts.

Darcy tries to quiet Jane, but it's too late. Seconds later, Clint opens the door to Darcy's room and looks in, fists clenched at his sides, ready to strike. Eyes surveying the scene before him and not seeing an obvious threat, he relaxes slightly. "Darce, you ok?" he asks, walking into her room.

"I'm fine Clint, just have an overprotective best friend exercising her lungs." Darcy soothes. "She is about to remember that she is in a hospital, right, Jane?" She looks pointedly at her diminutive friend.

"Jane?" Clint asks, "Thor's astrophysicist from New Mexico right?"

"One and the same." Darcy nods and introduces them. "Science Goddess Jane Foster, meet Jack-booted Thug Clint Barton, Jack-booted Thug Clint Barton, meet Science Goddess Jane Foster." Jane rolls her eyes and Clint laughs.

"How do you two know each other?" Jane asks and before Darcy can answer, Clint says "She saved my life."

Jane casts a pointed look at Darcy. "Eventful couple of days for you, huh?"

"Clint is exaggerating." Darcy rolls her eyes.

"You know I'm not." he softly replies.

Thor's distinctive voice carries into the room, "Jane? Darcy?" he calls, trying and failing to be quiet. "Jane?"

Darcy steps out in the hallway, "In here big guy." she calls.

Concern washes over Thor's face when he sees her. "Darcy," he reaches out and embraces her tightly. "I vow that the villain responsible for this will pay. I will see to it personally."

"He's locked up and won't be able to bother me again." She assures him. His hug tightens around Darcy and she gasps, "Can't breathe, Muscley Man."

Thor releases her and laughs, "My apologies Darcy, I am just relieved to find you well and whole, despite the abuse to your lovely face."

Darcy lifts a hand to her cheek and gingerly touches the bruise. "It'll heal, but thank you Thor. Might as well go in my room. Jane is there with Clint." she laughs.

Thor steps into the room, his voice booms in greeting. Darcy smiles, then stops to tighten the ties on her hospital gown. Thor's enthusiastic hug loosened her gown and she already feels over exposed. Hearing someone else approaching, she calls out "Bruce Banner, I swear if you aren't holding my signed discharge papers, you are going to need the Other Guy to protect you."

"As interesting as that would be to see, I think Bruce is still in his office." a familiar voice chuckles.

"Steve!" Darcy looks up. "What are you doing here?"

"You were right about the coffee here being terrible." Holding a familiar looking cup out to Darcy, he grins. "I couldn't let you keep suffering." His hair still damp from a recent shower, Steve has changed from his dirty uniform into a blue plaid flannel shirt and khaki pants. Darcy's mouth goes dry as she admires the view. She shakes her head slightly to clear it, then focuses on the cup in Steve's hand.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, you brought me Starbucks." she grabs the cup from him and inhales the warm, familiar scent. She takes a sip, then moans, "I could kiss you right now."

"Well, if you want." Steve replies ducking his head, blushing slightly.

Darcy freezes for a second, but only a second. Lowering the cup, Darcy smiles and steps closer. Eyes locking with his, all she can hear is her heart pounding. She grips the front of his shirt and draws him down closer to her as she rises to her tip-toes. Eyes fluttering shut, she feels his hand softly cup her neck, his thumb brushing her cheek. She breathes in his scent, whiffs of soap and mint. His nose brushes against hers, warm breath mixing together.

"That you Cap?" Clint walks into the the hall, shattering the moment. "Shit, I'm sorry!" He abruptly turns and walks back into Darcy's hospital room closing the door behind him.

Darcy's eyes pop open at Clint's voice, but Steve doesn't pull away. He drops his forehead to hers, sighs, then chuckles. "Not as sorry as I am." he murmurs looking at Darcy. "This is NOT our coffee date by the way." His thumb traces her lips. " I want to take you somewhere with no interruptions."

"I'd really like that." Darcy grins happily. "After I shower the hospital stink off and get actual clothes on." She suddenly remembers that she is only wearing her hospital gown and immediately backs away and raises her arms to cover her chest. She is frustrated with her newfound self consciousness, but can't seem to help herself. Steve is too much of a gentleman to comment, but notices her discomfort.

"Let's get you back to your room." He gently guides her back into her room, nodding a greeting at Clint and Thor.

"Captain, my friend," Thor greets Steve enthusiastically, "Thank you for helping Darcy today." he looks fondly at Darcy, "She is not of my blood, but is still my family. Jane and I are grateful for your protection."

Steve remembers seeing Darcy, so vulnerable, in the locker room. His heart aches at the memory of her, dressed only in bra and panties, looking so lost. He remembers the white-hot rage he felt when he realized what Doctor Jordan's intentions were. How Natasha had to stop him from severely injuring the other man. How what he wanted most of all was to hold Darcy in his arms and offer comfort. He still does. "She didn't really need any help." Steve admits, "by the time I got there, she had already taken him down."

"Yes, with her taser, I'm told." Thor rubs his chest. "I am very familiar with this lightning weapon of hers."

"Um, she is standing right here," Darcy interrupts, "and not comfortable with this conversation. Has anyone seen Doctor Banner? I really want to go home."

"I'm right here and yes, you can go." Doctor Banner steps into the room.

Darcy squeals and claps her hands. "Finally!" She looks around and notices how many people are in her room. "Someone call Tony Stark and Natasha. They should come visit me too. Ain't no party like an Avengers Party."

"I think we have had enough people in this room already." Bruce smiles. "If you have any dizziness, nausea, or vomiting, come straight back to be checked. Darcy, are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, nausea and vomiting." Darcy holds up the hand with the IV, "Can you take this out or should I?"

"Since you are in a discharging mood Bruce..." Clint starts, but he is immediately shut down.

"Two more days or so Clint." Doctor Banner interrupts, "We will talk more tomorrow. Darcy, have a seat please."

"Awww," Clint pouts.

"Shut your cake hole Clint. Back to me." Darcy grouches. "IV out now." She sits on the bed and holds her hand out.

Doctor Banner chuckles, pulls on gloves and pulls cotton and a bandaid out of his pocket.

Holding out her hand, Darcy can't help but comment. "You know, I've never seen an actual doctor take out an IV. I see it on medical shows, but that's all fake. I'm impressed Doctor Banner."

"This is why I can't watch Grey's Anatomy with you anymore." Jane complains, "You yell at the TV too much."

"What?" Darcy replies, looking at Jane in askance, "You point out everything wrong on COSMOS."

"Only two things Darcy," Jane retorts, "not an entire season!"

"If they really did an autopsy without permission from the family like that, they would all be fired!" Darcy fires back. "And no doctor has ever taken a patients blood pressure!"

"Your IV is out Darcy." Doctor Banner interrupts. "Watch for bleeding and infection."

Darcy looks at her hand. "Nicely done Doctor Banner." Darcy nods approvingly, "you might make a good nurse someday."

Clint lets out a bark of laughter and Jane rolls her eyes. "How again do you still have this job?" she asks.

"I'm loveable." Darcy replies with a shrug, "Now, those of you with boy parts get out so I can change clothes and go home."

"Can I stay since I have man parts?" Clint asks.

"I'll ask Natasha." Darcy retorts with a saucy wink.

"Slow down a minute Darcy," Doctor Banner says, "We do need to discuss your job."

Darcy blanches, "Oh God, I am fired, aren't I?" She sits down heavily on the bed.

"What? No!" Doctor Banner interjects, "why would you think that?"

"I've been fired for less. I go, this drama goes with me." Darcy responds resignedly. "Doctors are more valuable than nurses."

"You know that's not true and you are not fired Darcy." Doctor Banner reassures her, "I'm just giving you the next two weeks off." Darcy tries to interrupt, but he stops her. "No, now listen to me. Two weeks off with pay. Tony, erm, Mr. Stark wants to be sure you are ok and are willing to stay on as a nurse here. He feels responsible since he and Pepper hired Jordan. Obviously, they feel that they misjudged him and you wound up getting hurt. They want you to seek any counseling you feel you need. Pepper will be in contact soon to make arrangements."

Darcy feels the familiar heat and prickling behind her eyes as she fights tears. "I don't know what to say." She whispers, torn between suspicion and gratitude. _Why would Tony Stark or Miss Potts be concerned about me?_ She thinks.

"Darcy," Doctor Banner says gently, "You are one of my best nurses. Sure, you have a twisted sense of humor, but the doctors like you and the patients are better off when you are on duty." He goes on, "I really think you are a great nurse and we are lucky to have you here, but I want you to take all the time you need and come back healthy."

Darcy is overcome. Her throat is thick and she can't speak. A tear rolls down her cheek and she jumps up from the bed, throwing her arms around Doctor Banner. He holds himself stiffly, unsure of what to do at first, then he raises his arms and returns the hug. Darcy, finally completely overwhelmed, bursts into tears. Arms full of weeping Darcy Lewis, Doctor Banner looks helplessly at Jane who takes pity on him. She gently guides Darcy into her arms and lets her friend cry it out.

Steve wants to find Doctor Jordan and beat his ass. He wants to punch the wall. Most of all, he wants to grab Darcy and somehow make her pain go away but Steve isn't stupid. He knows there is nothing he can do to and he feels utterly helpless.

Darcy's sobbing eventually subsides, and she is thoroughly embarrassed. "Well, that was awkward." she mutters. "What the hell is wrong with me."

"You have been through a traumatic experience Darcy," Bruce tells her. "This is why you need to see a therapist."

"The nurse in me knows that, but the human is struggling." Darcy admits sadly.

"Darcy," Clint says, "listen to Bruce. You will be ok, but give it some time. I'm gonna head back to my room because I'm beat, but call me anytime, I mean it. I've left my number on your table. Tasha's too." He turns and heads to the door. "Later guys." He says to the rest of the group.

"Thank you Clint." Darcy rushes over to him and gives him a hug, careful to not press too hard.

Clint hugs back gently, then heads out the door.

Jane and Thor are the next to leave. Jane hugs Darcy and whispers "I think The Captain likes you. He can't take his eyes off of you." Darcy grins and whispers back "I like him too."

Thor follows Jane out the door, voice booming, "I hope you are done with your research My Love, I have missed you..."

Darcy giggles.

Doctor Banner lays some papers on the bedside table. "Sign these and leave them here. I'll get them later. You already have my number and I expect you to use it."

"Thanks Doctor Banner." Replies Darcy.

He nods at Steve and exits.

"I'd like to escort you to your room, if that's ok." Steve says. "I'll wait outside while you change."

"I'd like that a lot." Darcy smiles.

Steve smiles back and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Darcy sighs happily and gathers her clothes, mind on the almost kiss. She really hopes there will be another moment soon with no interruptions this time.


	8. Chapter 8

"My bruises have bruises." Darcy groans, slowly getting up from the mat. She is training with Natasha and knows she has a long way to go. She hasn't managed to break Natasha's hold yet, but is not going to give up. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she glances at the clock. They have been training for a couple of hours and Darcy feels every second, finding muscles she didn't know she had. 

"You are doing better." Natasha says. "We've only been working for a week and I can already feel more strength in you. It's getting late, why don't we pick this up again tomorrow morning?" 

Darcy grins at her new friend. "Date night?"

Natasha return her smile. Glancing up, she replies, "Something like that."

Darcy follows her line of vision and sees Clint perched in the rafters of the gym. 

"Hi Hawkass!" Darcy calls. 

"Looking good Darce," he hollers back, "Maybe in a few years Tash will actually break a sweat sparring with you."

"That's funny," she yells back, "I've heard that she doesn't sweat 'sparring' with you either." Darcy is pretty proud of her comeback, air quotes and all.

"Haha..." Clint mutters while Natasha leans in close to Darcy and whispers "Oh, I sweat plenty." 

Darcy laughs as Clint carefully climbs down the rope from his spot. He was released from the hospital a few days ago and is still a little sore. "What did you say?" he asks. Neither women answer, just exchange glances. "C'mon, what?" 

"I think I'll show you instead." Natasha purrs as she grabs his hand and pulls him from the gym. Clint allows himself to be taken with a delighted smile on his face. "Later Darce, have fun with Cap tonight!" he calls over his shoulder, "Maybe you two can break a sweat together, OW!" he yelps when Natasha wrenches his arm in exasperation. 

"Suck it Barton!" Darcy laughs as she grabs a towel and a bottle of water. She does feel that she has improved over the past few days. Gulping the water, she makes her way to the elevator. She already planned her outfit for tonight. Steve is taking her to dinner, then for a walk in Central Park. The night promises to be warm, the storms having lasted only a couple of days. The elevator doors slide open and Darcy steps on, her mind wandering back the few nights ago when Steve walked her to her apartment. He was so sweet, offering his arm during the walk, carrying her things. Darcy is not used to being treated like a "lady". Most guys she dates are more interested in her breasts than her brains. She is fully aware that her breasts are spectacular and she is quite proud of them, but it gets frustrating. The majority of her dates have no idea that her eyes are blue. She understands and appreciates physical attraction, but knows there has to be more to a relationship. Steve may have glanced at her chest, but he seemed embarrassed about it. He didn't try to talk his way into her apartment and to her slight disappointment, didn't try to kiss her. He just asked if Friday was ok for their date and could they get dinner rather than coffee? They exchanged phone numbers and he promised that he would let her know if he was called away, and so far, he hasn't cancelled. They have exchanged some flirty text messages, but between his missions, her volunteer work, visits with the staff therapist, and self defense training with Natasha, they have both been too busy to see each other. 

The elevator stops on her floor and Darcy unlocks the door to her apartment. She has enough time to take a bath and get ready without rushing too much. She dumps the gym towel in her hamper and strips out of her clothes on the way to her bathroom. She turns on the faucet, then gets her iPod plugged into the speaker. After cranking up her music, Darcy gets in the steaming bath. She soaps, shampoos, conditions, shaves, and loofahs. Her skin is tingling and smooth when she finishes. She isn't planning on sleeping with Steve tonight, but likes to be ready for anything. Standing in front of her mirror, she moisturizes, plucks stray eyebrow hairs, and brushes her teeth. Darcy decides on contact lenses instead of glasses, thankful that the bruise on her face has healed. She dries her hair, puts it up in curlers, then starts on her make up. Bold lip and eyeliner is her signature look. Curlers are taken out and her hair cascades down her shoulders. Satisfied with her appearance from the neck up, she walks to her closet. 

Picking out a matching bra and panty, Darcy puts them on, then puts on her stockings. She has always preferred stockings with garter belts. Tonight, she chooses stockings with a seam, wanting to be both sexy and retro. Her dress is vintage 50's. An a-line dress with a gathered bodice and cap sleeves. A midnight blue to set off her pale skin. Peep toe pumps in black complete the look and Darcy is satisfied. She grabs a slinky black wrap and heads back to the living room. Looking at the clock, Darcy sees that Steve is due any minute and the butterflies in her stomach go into overdrive. She places a hand on her chest and takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Hearing a knock on her door, she grabs her purse and makes sure she has her phone and wallet. "Just a sec!" she calls, grabbing her keys. She walks to her door and takes another deep breath. 

Darcy opens the door with a huge smile on her face. "Hi Steve, would you like to come in?" 

Steve's eyes widen as he takes in her appearance and he forgets how to speak momentarily. Forgets that he's brought flowers, forgets his name. He just sees Darcy and she is stunning.

"Steve?" Darcy repeats.

"Sorry," he blushes. "You just look so beautiful, I'm mean, you are always beautiful, but you look...wow." 

This time Darcy is the one who blushes. "Thank you Steve." She steps back to let him in her apartment. He hands her the flowers. He isn't sure if flowers are something men still give women on dates, but seeing Darcy's reaction, he is glad he brought them.

"Gerbera daisies!" she lights up. "How did you know my favorite flower? Did you ask Jane?" 

"Might've" he admits.

"I love them. Let me put them in water." She turns and walks to the kitchen. Steve takes a moment to admire the stocking seams running up her legs and feels the heat pulling in his groin. He wrenches his gaze away from the gorgeous view and tries to pull himself together. He doesn't want Darcy to think he is objectifying her. After what happened in the medical unit, he is a little worried about how to proceed with the date. He just wants to grab her and kiss her senseless, but doesn't want to make her uncomfortable. He doesn't want to scare her. 

Darcy walks back from the kitchen, vase and flowers in hand. She places the flowers on the center of her coffee table and smiles happily. "Thank you again Steve. They're beautiful." 

"You're welcome." He answers softly.

Darcy notices that he is not as easy with her as he was before. Her therapist told her that people who know about the attack may behave differently around her . She slowly walks over to Steve. "I'm just going to take care of something." She murmurs, staring at his lips. Her shoes help even out their height difference slightly, but he still stands tall above her. 

Steve freezes as her gaze moves from his eyes to his lips. He feels her intent and has no desire to stop her. He wants her to take the lead and prays that he is reading the situation right. 

Darcy places a soft hand on his cheek, then wraps it around his neck to pull him down. The scent of mint lingers on his breath. Her eyes lock on his and she watches his pupils dilate. His hand cups her face and he draws her closer. Eyes close as their lips gently meet, warm and soft. Tingles race from her head to her toes and she shudders. All too soon, It's over. Pulling back slightly, Darcy opens her eyes and sighs happily. "That was nice." she says a little breathlessly. 

"We should do that again." Steve agrees. 

He pulls her close again and their lips meet again. Darcy feels electricity run through body and a soft moan escapes. Steve can't help but wrap his arms around her as his tongue darts out and licks against her lips. Darcy responds enthusiastically and parts her lips accepting his invitation. Tongues dance together as her arms wrap around his neck and heat pools in her belly. She presses her body against him, wanting as much contact as possible. Steve moans at the feeling of her curves. His hand falls to the small of her back and he pulls her even tighter against him. Time stops for Darcy. Who knew Steve Rogers would be such an amazing kisser? She doesn't think he is the virginal Captain America portrayed by the media, but, WOW. Needing to breathe, Darcy reluctantly breaks the kiss.

Steve stiffens. "Darcy, I'm sorry." he pulls away abruptly, "I shouldn't have..." 

"You stop right now Steven Rogers." Darcy interrupts, "Don't you dare be act like this. I'm not broken and I'm not scared. I want to get to know you better and I definitely want to keep kissing you." she pokes him in the chest, voice rising, "If you do something I'm not comfortable with, I will tell you. I expect you to do the same with me. If you want to kiss me, kiss me. If you want to touch me, TOUCH ME." She realizes that she is shouting and lowers her voice. "Please don't misunderstand. I really appreciate your concern, but I'm not going to stop living. I'm not going to hide." Darcy continues, "There is a difference between what happened with Jordan and what I hope happens with you. I wasn't interested in dating him, I don't like him. I certainly didn't want to have sex with him. With you, it's completely different. I want to see where this goes. He wouldn't stop when I told him NO. I know you will." Looking into Steve's eyes, Darcy hopes that she is explaining her feelings in a way he understands. "I'm not going to talk about this anymore. I really like you, but if you can't get past what happened, I need to know now." Darcy lays her hand on his chest, "I hope you understand, because I really want to kiss you and if you pull away again..." she trails off, dropping her gaze to his lips, tears burning in her eyes. 

Steve grasps her hand in his, silent for a moment. He tilts her chin up and looks into Darcy's worried eyes. "I can't tell you that I understand because I have never been in your situation." he begins, "But, I respect you and if you tell me that you put it behind you, I believe you." Moving closer to Darcy, his lips softly brush her ear as he whispers, "I like kissing you too." His hand winds in her hair as Darcy shivers. "I like kissing you a lot," Warm breath washing over her skin, Darcy is unbelievably aroused. "but if we don't stop kissing, we won't make it to dinner, and I'm starving." Laughter bubbles up from Darcy. 

"C'mon Soldier, let go get something to eat." She presses her lips to his cheek then wipes the lipstick off his face. "Can't have you go out with more makeup than me. People will talk." 

"Let them." he replies, "No one else matters."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and wonderful comments!   
> You are really keeping me motivated.

Steve is not kidding about being hungry. He orders couple of appetizers and an extra entree. Darcy's eyes widen as the food is brought to the table. 

"It's the serum." He explains with a smile, "My metabolism is about four times higher than everyone else's. It's better if I eat smaller meals throughout the day to keep my energy level even, but I don't want to be distracted by hunger later." 

A thrill runs up her spine and she raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really?" she challenges him, "Do you have plans later?" she winks.

"I just want to spend time with you." he replies earnestly. "I want to get to know you. Hear your stories." 

"Well, you better eat, because I love to talk." Darcy laughs. 

Steve smiles at her as they dig into their food, Darcy stealing a breadstick from Steve's plate. 

"Oh, that's gonna cost you." Steve growls at her. 

"Oh yeah?" she challenges, "how much?"

"I'm sure we can work something out." he responds, looking deeply into Darcy's eyes. 

She reaches over and grabs a stuffed mushroom. "How much now?" 

Steve laughs, "Eat your own food." then pushes his plate closer to her and is rewarded with a bright smile. 

The conversation flows comfortably, the couple trading food and stories about their pasts. Steve opens up about growing up during The Great Depression, how his mother raised him alone until her death, and his best friend Bucky. He talks about Bucky's loyalty and the pain of losing him. Darcy listens with tears in her eyes. She drops her fork with a clatter and grabs Steve's hand. 

"I'm so sorry Steve." she says softly, a tear escaping down her cheek. 

He reaches up to wipe the moisture away with his thumb. "Don't cry Darcy." he pleads. "I miss him, of course, but I have a lot of good things in my life now. Especially right now. I'm healthy, I've got a great job, and I'm having dinner with you." 

She presses her cheek into his palm, savoring the feeling of his warm skin. "Nice save." Darcy gives a watery laugh.

"Your turn." Steve says, turning back to his dinner, "Tell me about your childhood. Where did you grow up?" 

Darcy tells him about growing up in Oklahoma. She regales him with stories about summers at the lake, college football rivalries, and how the weather can change from bright and sunny to dark and dangerous in a matter of minutes. 

"You know how to spot a native Okie during tornado season?" she asks. 

Steve shakes his head. 

"When the tornado sirens go off and everyone bolts for the storm cellar. Okies go outside to watch." Darcy laughs. 

"That sounds incredibly dangerous." Steve comments.

"Tornado season is as popular as college football. It's practically a sport." she reassures him. "We know when to run." 

He nods, then "Tell me about your family?" 

Darcy smiles sadly. "I had a great family." 

"Had?"

"Had." she answers. "My mom and dad were childhood sweethearts. They knew each other almost from birth. They grew up together. Neither ever left town for more than a few weeks." Darcy smiled, "They never wanted to be apart and got married straight out of high school. I was born a few years later and it was just the three of us for a long time." Darcy has a faraway look, "the twins were born when I was twelve. I was pretty spoiled so I might have had a little trouble adjusting." She smiles up at Steve, then continues, "It took a little time, but I came around. Peter and Thomas didn't give me any choice. They were all boy. Full of life." Her voice falters, "They would have loved you Steve."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Steve moves his chair closer and picks up her hand. 

"Drunk driver." She replies simply. "I was away at college when the sheriff called. The boys were only 8." Darcy finishes softly.

"Oh Darcy, looks like we are both orphans." He looks at her small hand in his.

"A good reason to stick together don't you think?" Darcy replies. "Ok, that was the sad portion of our show. Got the heavy out of the way. Now we can go back to fun." 

"I can think of several fun things to do." Steve flirts, grinning suggestively.

"You're killing me, Smalls." Darcy replies fanning herself. 

Steve looks confused, "What?"

"You haven't seen The Sandlot?" Darcy exclaims. "Your movie education is very incomplete." 

"Never seemed high on anyone's list of priorities." Steve explains. "I've only been thawed out for a few years and I've been pretty busy."

"Don't say that Steve." Darcy says. 

"Don't say what?" 

"Thawed out." Darcy explains angrily, "Like you aren't a human being. Is that why I heard Stark call you Capsicle?" 

"Yeah." Steve admits.

"That's horrible." Darcy says softly. "Why does he say things so awful." 

"He's not really a bad person Darcy, his mouth just runs away sometimes." 

"What else has he said?" Darcy asks. 

"Nothing much." Steve says, looking uncomfortable. "Let's get out of here." 

He signals the waiter for the check and then leaves the payment along with a hefty tip. They leave the restaurant and walk to Central Park. They stroll arm in arm around the Shakespeare Garden in the moonlight, look at the gorgeous flowers and talk about their favorite music, movies, and books. Darcy loves the feeling of Steve's arm around her shoulders and tightens her arm around his waist. Steve stops walking abruptly and turns to face Darcy. 

"I can't stop thinking about doing this." he murmurs as he slides his hand into her hair. He tilts her face up as he lowers his face to hers. Darcy's breath catches as their lips meet. She winds her arms around his neck to hold him in place as he pulls their bodies flush. Mouths still working, Steve lifts Darcy onto a nearby low wall and sets her down. He settles between her knees and continues to kiss her. With their height evened out, Darcy moves her hands form his neck to his hips, pulling him close. She can feel how aroused Steve is and heat pools. His hands move from her hair to her waist and back and he groans at the feeling of her curves. He runs one hand up her waist and his thumb caresses the side of her breast. Her nipples pebble as she whimpers into his mouth. The need for oxygen finally forces her to pull back for a moment. She drags in a lungful of air, then pulls him back in for more. Steve tentatively runs a hands about halfway up her thighs, trying to gauge her reaction to his advances. Darcy responds enthusiastically, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her stockings. His fingers graze the tops of her stockings and he moans into her mouth. Darcy feels the bulge pressed against her get even more prominent. She wiggles her hips in response. 

Steve pulls away from Darcy. "Doll," he pants, "we have to stop or we are going to get arrested." 

"It would be totally worth it." she breathes. 

"Darcy, I want you so much," Steve says, his lips millimeters from hers, "but should we slow down?" 

"God, Steve," Darcy replies, "I don't know if I can." 

"Whatever happens, we can't stay here, let's go back to my apartment for coffee, maybe watch a movie." he whispers. "We can walk to the limo from here and cool off." He assists her down from the wall and helps straighten her dress. As he tries to calm his reaction, he sees her swollen lips and hooded eyes, then swoops down to kiss her again. She kisses back exuberantly. 

"Shit, Darcy, I can't stop kissing you." he laughs as they break the kiss.

"I'm not unhappy about it." she sighs. 

"Let's get out of here." Steve pulls her arm through his as they walk from the park towards the street.

Walking to the limo takes about twice as long as it should. Steve can't keep his hands to himself and Darcy doesn't try to discourage him. She also appreciates stopping because her feet are killing her. The pumps are sexy as hell, but not designed for walking in the park. By the time they reach the limo, she is almost, but not quite, limping. Steve holds the door as Darcy slides onto the backseat, then he joins her. As soon as the car drives away from the curb, Steve pulls Darcy back into his arms. He slants his lips across hers and she climbs into his lap, straddling him. Her hands cup his face as she deepens the kiss grinding her hips against him as his hands wander up the sides of her waist. His hands reach her breasts and his thumbs brush against her nipples. 

"More." Darcy sighs into his mouth. 

He lowers his mouth to her neck and gently licks, then sucks her pulse point. Darcy throws her head back and moans. He goes lower still and kisses the tops of her breasts. Darcy goes up in flames as Steve maneuvers her onto her back. His hand slips under her dress and she feels his fingers skim the top of her stockings. She drops her hands to caress his length. 

"Oh shit Darce," he breathes, "we gotta stop or I'm going to embarrass myself." 

"Ok." She grips him tighter and he moans, then she lets go. 

He kisses her quickly, then helps her sit up and straighten her hair and dress. He adjusts his pants and grins at her. 

"Good timing." he remarks as they pull into the secured parking garage. The limo drives to a parking spot and Steve opens the door. He steps out and then holds his hand out for Darcy. She accepts it and steps out of the limo letting out a pained cry as her feet protest and she almost falls.

"Darcy!" he lifts her into his arms. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Embarrassed, Darcy hides her face in his chest. "Oh God," she whines, "it's my feet. The shoes are awesome, but I think my toes are bleeding." 

Steve can't help but laugh. "I don't think I'll ever understand women."

"Don't laugh at me." Darcy grouches.

"Oh Sweetheart," Steve chuckles, "you have to admit it's a little funny." He starts walking to the elevator carrying Darcy in his arms. 

"No, I don't." Darcy sniffs forlornly as she winds her arm around his neck. 

He holds her close as they wait for the elevator. Darcy thinks she can probably walk, but really enjoys being in his arms. As the doors open Steve carries her into the elevator and presses a button. 

"My place ok?" He asks. 

Darcy nods and rests her head against his chest, inhaling his scent. 

"JARVIS?" Steve asks, "Can you take us straight to my apartment without stopping?" 

"Certainly Sir." the disembodied voice responds, "does Miss Lewis need medical attention?" 

Steve looks down at Darcy with a questioning look. 

"No J," she replies, "I just need to get these shoes off. Thanks, and please call me Darcy." 

"Of course, Darcy." JARVIS responds. 

The elevator shoots to the requested floor while Steve continues to hold Darcy. Neither speak, they just enjoy the silence and comfort of physical contact. The doors slide open and he carries her to his apartment. 

"Can I put you down so I can get my keys?" He asks. 

Darcy tightens her grip around his neck, then nods. He gently sets her on her feet, keeping one arm around her to hold her steady. He fishes the keys out of his pocket and opens his door. Darcy steps forward to go into his apartment when he sweeps her back into his arms. Darcy squeals and then laughs. He carries her to the kitchen counter and gently places her on it. He reaches back and flips a switch, filling the apartment with soft light. Turning back to her, he lifts her leg, then gently removes her shoe. He softly runs his thumbs up the sole of her foot and Darcy moans in relief. He does the same with her other foot and she almost collapses on the counter. 

"Think you can walk now?" Steve teases. 

"I think so, but I need to get my stockings off so I don't ruin them." she answers. 

"I would love to help you with that." Steve breathes. He slowly runs his hands up her thighs, lifting the hem of her dress until he reaches the tops of her stockings. He undoes the clips on her right leg. Darcy watches with wide eyes as he slowly lowers the stocking down her leg. He looks up at her and moistens his lips with the tip of his tongue, then undoes the clips on her left leg. Darcy's breath hitches as his fingertips brush her thigh. He slowly lowers the other stocking, laying it on the counter with the other. He softly caresses her thighs, then abruptly puts his hands on her waist, lifting her off the counter and placing her feet gently on the floor.

"Thank you Steve." Darcy smiles. 

"Trust me when I tell you that it was my pleasure." Steve grins back. "Go sit on the couch and I'll grab some coffee. The remote control is on the end table. See if The Sandlot is available to watch."

Darcy carefully walks over to his couch, admiring the apartment as she goes. The couch and love seat are arranged to face a giant window overlooking the New York City skyline. Darcy grabs the remote, then settles in the middle of a very comfortable couch, tucking her feet under her. Steve brings over two cups of coffee, handing one to her. 

"Cream and sugar, right?" he asks.

"Perfect." Darcy says taking a sip. "Where is the TV?" 

Steve chuckles, "Tony Stark has too much money." He takes the remote from her and presses a button. A gigantic television lowers from the ceiling. Darcy gasps in surprise. 

"Good Lord." Darcy bursts out laughing. 

"Tell me about it." Steve rolls his eyes. 

He pulls up the menu and locates the movie. He starts it and sits in the couch next to Darcy. She sips her coffee and cuddles into his side. 

Steve sits next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder. 

They watch the movie in silence, only broken when they laugh. Darcy finishes her coffee and sets her cup on the coffee table, then returns to Steve's embrace. The day is catching up with her and as hard as she tries, she cannot keep her eyes open. She is just too comfortable. 

Steve feels the difference in her breathing and looks down at her. She is fast asleep. He is loathe to wake her and send her home so he maneuvers out from underneath her and gathers her into his arms. Darcy stirs and Steve asks, "Do you want me to take you home or do you want to stay here?" 

"Here." is the sleepy response.

He carries her into the bedroom and gently lays her on the bed. "Do you want one of my T-shirts to sleep in? 

"That would be really nice." she murmurs. 

He walks over to a dresser and grabs the first shirt he feels, then hands it to Darcy. She sits up and struggles to unzip her dress. He stills her hands, then sits on the bed next to her. Reaching behind her, he slowly unzips her dress, then stands up. "I'm just going to give you some privacy." 

"Thanks." comes the tired reply. 

A few minutes later, he knocks softly on the door. Hearing no response, he pushes the door open. "Darcy?" he calls softly. No answer. He looks at the bed to find her curled up in the center and her clothes wherever they landed as she removed them. Placing a knee on the bed, he reaches for the covers and pulls them up to her chin.

"Stay." Darcy whispers. 

"I can sleep on the couch." he whispers back. 

"No." she whispers fiercely, "Stay."

"Ok," he smiles, "I'm just going to change." He grabs some sleep pants and goes into the bathroom to change. He folds his clothes carefully, then goes back into his bedroom. He gathers Darcy's dress and underthings from the floor and places them on the chest at the foot of the bed. He carefully climbs into bed with Darcy and tries to slip under the covers without disturbing her. He settles in and she immediately scoots over and cuddles against him. Steve's body instantly reacts, but he just takes a deep breath. Even if he doesn't sleep a wink, it will be worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

Darcy wakes up in an unfamiliar bed with a very familiar arm wrapped around her waist. She manages to carefully wriggle out of his grasp walks to his bathroom to take care of morning necessities. She uses the toilet then washes her hands, She looks around the bathroom, but doesn't see a spare toothbrush, so she uses Steve's, making a mental note to buy him a new one. She brushes her hair with his hairbrush, washes the remains of her makeup off, then pads back into the bedroom.

Steve is laying in bed with his eyes closed, the early morning light illuminating his strong arms and chest. Darcy carefully climbs back under the covers and settles in facing him, laying her hand on the bed between them. She wants to touch him, but is loathe to wake him. He just looks so peaceful. His strong jaw, usually clenched and clean shaven, is relaxed and stubbly. The tension he carries in his shoulders has melted away.

Darcy keeps looking, wanting to touch so badly that her hand actually twitches. _Is this my life?_ she thinks happily. She finally gives in to temptation and raises her hand to touch his stubbly cheek. His full lashes open revealing his beautiful blue eyes and he smiles at Darcy.

"Mornin, Doll." he whispers, "Sleep well?"

"I slept great." Darcy replies, "Woke up even better. Thanks for the shirt."

"Don't move." Steve says, "I'll be right back." He slips out of bed and heads into the bathroom.

 _Shit, I didn't to tell him about using his toothbrush,_ Darcy thinks. She pulls the covers over her head and groans. She hears Steve turn off the water and walk back into the bedroom. She stays under the covers and rolls over onto her front, hiding her face in the pillow. She feels Steve lift the covers and the bed dip as he rejoins her.

"Darcy?" he asks, "What are you doing?"

"Hiding." she mumbles.

"I see that." he pulls the covers down from over her head. "Wanna tell me about it?"

"I used your toothbrush." is the muffled response.

"I know." he replies.

"M'sorry."

"Why?" he chuckles

"It's gross." she keeps her face firmly in the pillow.

"Darcy." Steve says. "Darcy." he calls again softly. "Think about how many times I had my tongue in your mouth last night. Do you really think your using my toothbrush would bother me?"

Darcy peeks out from the pillow with one eye. "Really?"

"Really." Steve shifts closer. "You can use my toothbrush and you can wear my shirts any time you want."

She rolls over to face Steve again. "Anytime?" She lifts her hand and touches his face, then runs a finger down his neck to his bare chest, stopping to rest her hand above his heart.

"Yes." he whispers huskily.

In a flash, she has Steve on his back and is straddling him. Between her lack of panties and his thin sleep pants, she feels him hardening underneath her. He runs his hands up her thighs and cups her bare bottom, pulling her against his growing erection.

"What if I don't want to wear your shirt anymore?" she moistens her lips with the tip of her tongue. She lays her hands on his chest and can feel his heart pick up speed.

"I trust your judgement." Steve's hands still.

Darcy reaches down for the hem of the shirt and slowly draws it over her head. Steve's eyes widen in appreciation. "You are stunning." he murmurs. He runs his hands up her thighs to her naked bottom, then up her back. He pulls her down to him and kisses her. Softly at first, just tasting her lips, then harder and dirtier, demanding. She responds with unbelievable enthusiasm. "Oh God, Darcy." Steve moans into her mouth as his hands slide up her body to her breasts. Her nipples are rock hard against his fingers. Darcy's body goes up in flames.

"I want you Steve." she pants between kisses. "Here," Darcy kisses her way down Steve's whiskered chin to his neck. "and here," moving from his neck to his broad shoulders, "and here," then down to his chest, stopping over his thundering heart. "My favorite part of you."

Steve groans, "You're killing me Smalls."

Darcy looks up at Steve, laughing. "Nicely played."

She kisses the spot above his heart, then moves down his abdomen. "You're the one who is stunning." she whispers, tracing his taut muscles with her fingertips.

Steve's hands fist the sheets as his breath stutters, "Darce, please."

"Please what Steve?" Darcy's tongue darts out and she tastes the salty skin above his hipbone.

"Please..." he pleads.

"What?" she hooks her index fingers in his sleep pants.

"Darcy."

"Steve." she lowers his pants down his hips as his cock springs free. Steve hisses in pleasure.

"Oh my." Darcy's eyes widen as she takes in his impressive size. She pulls the pants from his legs until they are both equally bare, then reaches for him with a shaking had. Running the palm of her hand up the smooth skin of his erection, Darcy feels the moisture gathering between her thighs, She slides her body up his legs, dragging her breasts against him. She stops and grins up at Steve who is watching her every move. She strokes his length, which elicits a strangled groan from him. A drop of pre-cum glistens on the tip and Darcy swoops down to lick it off. Steve's hips jerk and he lets out a strangled cry as soon as her tongue touches him. He grabs her by the arms and pulls her back up his body, flipping her over onto her back. His lips claim hers.

"So gorgeous, so perfect." Steve breathes as he settles between her thighs. The head of his cock rests on her clit and she squirms with pleasure. "I get a birth control injection so pregnancy is not going to happen. Do you want me to use a condom? I haven't been with anyone since I was thaw...since I was brought back."

"Oh Hell no." Darcy squirms beneath him. "I'm clean and I want you inside me, no barriers. I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you. I haven't been with anyone in a while either."

"I'm so glad." he leans down to capture her lips again. His hand slides down to stroke between her thighs, and he groans. "Damn Darcy. You're so soft and your skin is so smooth." He circles her clit with his finger. "How?"

"Wax." she replies breathlessly. "I like how it feels bare."

"So do I." he slides his index finger into her heat. "You are so wet."

"Please." Darcy begs.

"Please what?" Steve smirks.

Darcy rolls her hips against his hand and he chuckles.

Pulling his hips back slightly, he positions the head of his cock between her folds and looks into Darcy's hooded eyes. "If you want me to stop, tell me now." he urges softly. "I swear to you, I'll stop."

"Just go slow, Its been a long time." Darcy moans.

"Anything you want, sweetheart." Steve breathes as he leans down to capture her lips. Slowly, he presses forward and enters her. He fills Darcy slowly, so slowly. Even with her slick moisture, he meets with some resistance. He pulls back, gasping at the sensation, then slowly works his way inside her again, this time getting a little further. Darcy throws he head back in pleasure, arching her back. Steve leans down and draws her nipple into his mouth. Her breasts swell, nipples standing proudly erect under the attention and she feels a warm rush of moisture between her thighs. Slowly, Steve draws back again, then pushes forward, this time, he is fully seated inside. Darcy cries out at the feeling of absolute fullness. He continues to thrust into her, slowly and carefully as her tightness begins to ease. Darcy wraps her legs around his hips and holds him tight. Running her hands across his shoulders, she can feel him shaking as he holds back his passion.

"Steve," she pants, "I need you to go ahead and fuck me into this mattress. I'm ready now and promise I won't break.

He looks at the passion and honesty in her eyes, then seizes her lips with his own. He withdraws from her once more, then surges forward with a grunt. Darcy cries out in satisfaction, "Yes! Oh God!" she winds her arms around him and pulls him down as he keeps thrusting into her. The angle is perfect as his pubic bone slams against her clit repeatedly. She feels the electricity building and knows she is going to come soon. They are both covered in a sheen of sweat and Darcy grabs his hips to encourage him. Steve increases the speed and force of his thrusts and she lasts only a few moments more. The orgasm tears through her and she shatters into a million shards of glass. "STEVE OH GOD, STEVE" she screams. His hips stutter, then he thrusts one, two, three times then comes with a groan, eyes tightly closed. Darcy can feel him pulse within her as he fills her with his release, over and over again. Breathing heavily, he opens his eyes and looks into Darcy's. Capturing her lips once more, he rolls them over so Darcy is on top again, Steve's cock still inside her. He reaches down and pulls the blankets up to cover them, then wraps his arms securely around her. Darcy rests her head on his chest and hums in satisfaction. She loves the feeling of his sweaty body beneath hers, heart hammering in his chest. The last thing she hears before drifting off the sleep is "Thank you Sweetheart."


	11. Chapter 11

The melodious sounds of Stardust by Artie Shaw fill Steve's apartment along with the smell of dinner in the oven. Darcy and Steve have been dating for a few weeks and she is on cloud nine. The only negative in her life is constantly meeting with the legal team. Keeping Doctor Jordan in jail has been more complicated than she imagined possible. The justice system is slow and it turns out that Doctor Jordan comes from old money and has some influential friends. Natasha's influence seems to be the only thing keeping him off the street. Darcy refuses to worry about it. She believes that justice will prevail and Jordan will will be punished. She has much more important things to think about anyway.

Darcy thinks back to their first date and smiles. Dinner with Steve was amazing. Walking around Central Park with Steve was amazing. Waking up in bed with Steve was amazing. Sex with Steve? Mind blowing. 

In the following weeks, they have learned each other's bodies, learned each other's moods. Darcy knows that sometimes Steve needs quiet after a hard mission. Steve knows that Darcy can't read his mind and learned to tell her when he needs to be left alone. 

The song on the stereo changes and Darcy sighs in happiness and closes her eyes, swaying with the music. 

They asked me how I knew  
My true love was true  
I of course replied  
Something here inside  
Can not be denied

They, said some day you'll find  
All who love are blind  
When you heart's on fire  
You must realize  
Smoke gets in your eyes

Darcy is such a sucker for music from earlier eras. She doesn't dislike music from any era, but the romantic songs from the 40s to 60s just make her heart sing. She is so lost in the music, she doesn't hear the key unlocking the door, or the door opening. She doesn't see Steve in the doorway, eye shinning as he watches her dance. He crosses the floor to Darcy and gently places his hand on her arm. 

Darcy jumps, whirling around to see Steve looking intensely at her. "Jeez," she gasps, "Steve Rogers, you scared the crap out of me." she laughs. 

"Dance with me?" 

"Like you even have to ask." She wraps her arms around his waist and lays her head on his chest. 

His strong arms wrap around her and she sighs in contentment. They sway together until the song ends. Steve leans down and kisses Darcy sweetly. 

"Something smells good." He murmurs. 

"I made lasagne and garlic bread." Darcy replies.

"And dessert?" Steve whispers. 

A delicious shiver races up her spine. "Tiramisu." 

"What if I don't want tiramisu?" 

"What do you want?" Darcy asks. 

"You." Steve sweeps Darcy into his arms and kisses her soundly. 

She wraps her arms around his neck."You already have me. Every part of me." 

"Let's skip to dessert." he murmurs, "I'm hungry now."

"Dinner won't be done for another 30 minutes. What are you waiting for?" 

Sweeping Darcy up, he races to the bed, depositing Darcy in the middle. "Get naked." He demands darkly, already stripping out of his clothes. Darcy nods and pulls her shirt over her head. Seconds later, Steve's warm and naked body is sliding up Darcy's equally warm and naked body. Capturing Darcy's lips, Steve winds his hands in her dark hair, pulling lightly. Darcy splays her hands on Steve's strong back and pulls him as close as she can, then winds her legs around his hips. He is rock hard, but knows Darcy might not be ready. He tests her with his finger, slowly caressing, then probing her depths. She is wet, but not enough. He is loathe to hurt her, so he kisses down neck, pausing at her breasts, nibbling and tasting her salty skin. Darcy moans and arches her back, urging him closer, nipples pebbling beneath his warm tongue. She rocks her hips, needing friction. Steve grins at Darcy, then continues down, kissing her belly, then hips. He pauses a moment, enjoying the view, then lowers his head. Gently parting her folds, Steve gently sucks on Darcy's clit, then swirls his tongue around it. 

"HoGod," Darcy breathes, "Steve, yes." 

He increases the pressure, then pulls back slightly and gently blows. Darcy's hips buck as she writhes in pleasure. Steve licks all the way up her heat and she screams. He thrusts his tongue into Darcy as his nose rubs her most sensitive spot. His fingers dig into her hips as he pulls her core closer. 

"Please Steve," Darcy begs, "I want you inside me. Right now." 

Steve lingers a few more minutes, then moves up her sweat covered body. "I need you Darcy." he whispers against her ear, then kissing the sensitive spot just below her earlobe. "I never want to be without you." 

Darcy shivers in delight, then reaches down and grasps his erection, guiding him to her heat. "I'm yours, Steve," she moans, "for as long as you want me." 

"Forever, Darcy." he crushes her lips with his as he buries himself in her warmth, "Forever.". 

Darcy's cry is muffled as he feasts on her soft lips. Steve sets a demanding pace, driving into her slick heat, over and over, thrusting to the hilt. Still inside her, he pulls Darcy up against his chest, into his lap as he rolls back on his knees. He holds her firmly against him, one arm on her back, one arm behind her head. Darcy cries out as he continues to impale her. He loves feeling her breasts crushed against his chest. Loves to hear her gasp and know that he is the one wringing it out of her. 

He's so close.

"Darcy," he grunts into her ear, "m gonna...". 

Darcy wails his name as she peaks, pleasure overtakes her body, she tightens around him, pushing Steve over the edge. His body seizes with joy, filling Darcy with hot jets of his release. He holds her tight as they come down from their peaks, panting.

"That was amazing." Darcy whispers. 

Steve gently lowers her to the bed, then leans over and kisses her reverently. "Yes, you are." 

Darcy blushes and cups his cheek. The sweat cooling on their bodies causes her to shiver. 

"Wait here." Steve kisses her again and gets out of bed. He walks into the bathroom and grabs a washcloth. He runs it under warm water, then brings it back to the bed. He gently cleans his remnants from Darcy's thighs, then cleanses himself. 

The oven timer dings and Darcy smiles up at Steve, "I hope you're hungry." 

"Famished." he replies. 

Darcy walks over to Steve's dresser and grabs one of his T-shirts. She loves his shirts. She loves how they smell like Steve. Throwing a look ver her shoulder, Darcy sashays to the kitchen. She pulls the lasagne out of the oven, she sets it on the cooling rack and puts the garlic bread in the oven to warm. She grabs the salad out of the refrigerator, then pulls the plates from the cabinet. Steve emerges from the bedroom wearing sleep pants and a white tank top. He takes the plates from Darcy and sets the table while Darcy tosses the salad. Opening the wine, Steve looks at Darcy. She is so beautiful. His heart stutters as he thinks about how lucky he is. 

He was serious when he told her forever. He never wants to be without her. She lights up his whole world. They are good together. More than that, they are perfect together. 

"What?" Darcy has noticed him watching her. 

"Just enjoying the view." he responds. 

Darcy rolls her eyes and grins. "Eat your supper." She carries the lasagna to the table, then goes back for the bread. Steve grabs the salad and meets her at the table. Holding out the chair for her, he kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you for cooking." 

"My pleasure Steve." she smiles. 

They eat supper while chatting about their day. Darcy tells him about the lawyer meeting, how Jordan is trying to get out of custody by name dropping and flashing money. Steve is furious, but controls his anger. He vows to speak with both Tony Stark and Natasha tomorrow. He changes the subject and asks how her training is going with Natasha. 

"Painfully." Darcy laughs.

Steve looks at her with concern. 

"It's fine." she reassures him, "I'm learning a lot. Getting stronger every day. Clint has been hanging around, giving advice. I think Natasha is going to hurt him soon." 

"He is itching to get back to work. He's driving all of us crazy." Steve laughs. 

"He should be cleared in a couple more weeks." Darcy says. "I talked to Doctor Banner today. He cleared me to go back to work and offered me day shift. I have to stop volunteering, but I'm ready to work days again."

Steve is thrilled. He is proud of her volunteer work, but it really cuts into his time with her. He would never tell her what to do, or even imply that he he wants her around more, but if she decides on her own, he will be grateful. "When do you start?" 

"Monday." she answers, "I volunteer Saturday, then that's it. Sunday, I'm off, then Monday, my new life begins." 

"I can think of some things we can do Sunday to keep you occupied." Steve raises his eyebrows at her. 

Heat pools, "I look forward to it." 

Steve's phone rings, interrupting them. He sighs, knowing he is being called away. "Rogers." he answers in his official Captain voice. "Got it, be there in 5.".

"I'm sorry Sweetheart." he apologizes, "I've gotta go. Supper was phenomenal and dessert was perfect." 

"We didn't eat dessert yet," Darcy answers, confused, then understanding dawns, "Ooooh." She blushes. 

They stand and walk to the front door. Steve opens the closet and removes his uniform and shield.

He swoops in to capture her lips. They lose themselves in each other until Steve's hone buzzes again. Groaning, he pulls away. "I gotta go.".

"Just come back to me." Darcy whispers.

"Wait here for me?" 

"Forever."


	12. Chapter 12

Darcy is dozing on Steve's couch. He has been gone for a few hours, but Darcy won't go to bed without him. 

The key turning in the lock wakes her and she leaps from the couch and races to the front door. Steve walks into the apartment, still in his uniform, and Darcy stops short. He looks exhausted. 

"Steve." Darcy takes the shield from him, "Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" She puts the shield down as he leans against the doorframe. 

"I'm fine, it was just an exhausting battle. My body is just sore." 

Darcy pulls him into the apartment and closes the door behind him. "Let's get you in a nice hot shower and into bed." 

Steve leans down to kiss her, and winces so she rises up on her toes and kisses his cheek. "C'mon Soldier, let's get you cleaned up." She leads him to the bedroom and settles him on the bench. She goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower, then goes back to him. He is hunched over with his forearms on his knees, head in hands. He just looks defeated. 

Darcy doesn't say anything, she just places her hands on his shoulders and pulls him into her embrace. She simply holds him for a moment, then helps him out of his uniform. First she kneels down and undoes his boots. Removing them, she places them next to the chest. She rubs his feet for a few minutes, then silently helps Steve remove his top, gently because he seems to be in pain. She helps him to his feet, then lowers his pants down his legs. She kneels again and guides his legs and feet out of the pants, then helps him slip out of his underwear. She looks up at Steve, who hasn't said a word. He is just watching at her with a haunted look in his eyes. He holds out a hand to Darcy and helps her to her feet. He hugs her tightly and whispers "Thank you." into her hair. She walks him to the shower, then lays out a towel. She turns down the covers on the bed, pulls out some sleep pants and lays them on his pillow, then retreats to the living room.

She flips on the television and debates wether she should head home or not. She curls up on the couch and waits. If Steve goes straight to bed, she will go home. 

She hears the shower stop and the shower door open and close. 

"Darcy?" Steve walks into the living room. 

"Right here." Darcy rises from the couch and turns to him, mouth going dry at the sight.

He is wearing the towel slung low around his hips. Darcy walks to him, then tugs his hand, guiding him to the couch. "Sit down. Relax." she offers, "Can I get you something to eat or drink?" 

"No, just stay with me." he says softly, sitting down and tugging on her hand.

"Of course." she sits next to him. They sit silently for a while, just holding hands. 

"Tony Stark is an ass." Steve tells Darcy, "Sometimes I wonder how long I will be able to work with him." 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Darcy asks softly, turning off the television, then turning to face him.

He lets out a breath. "When Loki attacked a few years ago, we were on the helicarrier and weren't exactly a cohesive team yet. Stark told me that everything special about me came out of a bottle. I'll admit that it hurt when he said it, and sometimes I wonder if he was right. Without the serum, what am I?" 

Darcy is furious. "Steven Rogers," her voice deceptively calm, "I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that again. You listen to me, without the serum, you are kind and brave. You tried to join the army repeatedly even after being rejected multiple times. Without the serum, you stood up to bullies, like Tony Stark, at great expense. I heard about how you jumped on a grenade in basic training." Her voice gets louder and starts to shake, "You jumped on a fucking grenade! You would have given up your life for a bunch of people you didn't even know. " Darcy starts crying, "without the serum, you are worth 20 Tony Starks. Yes, the serum made you bigger and stronger, but it didn't change who you are. The man I love." 

A stunned silence fills the room. 

"You love me?" Steve questions, an odd look on his face.

"Oh God," Darcy hides her face in her hands, "I wasn't going to tell you. I know it's too soon, we are still getting to know each other and I didn't want to ruin it, but God help me, I do. I love you."

"Darcy," Steve pulls her hands from her face, "look at me Sweetheart." 

Darcy looks up at him, eyes wet. 

"Darcy, I love you too." he looks in her eyes, "You are strong, braver than I ever will be, and beautiful. You see so much good in the world, bring so much light. I can't imagine ever being without you." 

Darcy launches herself at Steve, landing on his lap. She is sobbing uncontrollably. Steve holds onto her, softly stroking her hair. 

"I'm such a mess." Darcy hiccups, "I'm sorry Steve, I should be comforting you, not the other way around." 

"I've got my girl in my arms." Steve replies, "What more comfort could I want?" 

Darcy brushes her lips against his, then slips from his lap onto the floor, kneeling at his feet. "I can think of a couple of things you might want." She says huskily. 

"Darcy," Steve chokes out, "You don't have to." 

Darcy ignores him, running her hands up his muscular thighs. She hooks a finger on the towel and slowly draws it away. Steve is already half hard when she ghosts her fingers across his hips. She softly kisses the inside of each spread thigh and smiles when she hears his breathing hitch. Moving in closer, Darcy takes him in her hand, stroking his velvety length. She licks her lips and looks up at Steve. Holding his gaze, she engulfs the head of his cock in her mouth and swirls her tongue around the tip. She releases him, licks from base to tip, then takes the head in her mouth again. She strokes him while she gently sucks the sensitive head. 

"Oh shit," Steve hisses, "Darcy, just like that. Just like that, oh fuck, so damn good."

She draws him deeper in her mouth and rakes her fingernails down his thighs. Steve moans and runs his fingers through her hair, pulling it back so he can see Darcy. See her swollen lips wrapped around his thickness, see her saliva glistening on his cock every time she pulls back, the sloppy, warm, wetness of her mouth enveloping him. He feels the pressure building.

"Jesus fuck, Darcy." he cries out, "So good." He lets go of her hair and clenches his fists by his side. 

Darcy increases sucking slightly as she speeds up stroking. She cups his balls with the other hand, squeezing him gently. She slips her tongue over the top of the head, then dips her tongue into the slit. She revels in the taste of him, the musky smell of him. She moans as she feels his sac draw up. She can feel Steve's breathing stutter and his thighs tremble. 

"Don't hold back." she murmurs, then runs her tongue over the sensitive spot where the head joins the shaft, "Please, let go, let go and let me care of you." She continues to pump his erection while hungrily sucking the tip. 

"I'm going to come, Darcy." he warns her, "Shit. Oh, Christ." 

His hips buck as he lets out a strangled cry, then fills her mouth with his bitter release, cock jerking with each spurt. Darcy continues to suck gently until he is done, then swallows.

Steve relaxes bonelessly into the couch, head lolling back as he pants. 

Darcy's legs are stiff as she rises from the floor. Steve pulls her into his lap, holding her tight. "Love you, Darcy Lewis." he breathes into her ear. 

"Love you too, Steve Rogers." she stands and pulls on his hand, "Let's go to bed." 

Steve follows her to bed, sliding under the blankets with her. "Darcy, what can I do for you?" he asks. 

"Hold me in those arms. That's all I want." 

He pulls her into his arms and they are both asleep in moments.


	13. Chapter 13

Darcy rolls over in bed and stretches. Steve is already up, his side of the bed is cool. She can smell coffee, but decides she needs a shower first. Sliding out of bed, she grabs another shirt from Steve's dresser, then goes into the bathroom. She takes care of business, then jumps in the shower. The thought of coffee drives her to take the quickest shower possible and she is towel drying her hair in record time. Pulling on Steve's shirt, she pads into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Handsome." she greets Steve with a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her shirt rides up slightly, exposing her bottom, which he promptly grabs, pulling her against him.

"Good morning." Steve smiles.

"Good morning indeed." Clint calls from the couch, "don't mind me, carry on."

Darcy drops her face to Steve's bare chest and groans, "Good morning, Clint." She pulls the shirt down to cover herself, then disentangles herself from Steve and walks into the kitchen to get coffee.

"I'm being called again." Steve tells Darcy, "Probably for a couple of days, but I should be back for Sunday."

"You better be." Darcy winks, "I've got such plans for you."

Steve gives her his lopsided grin, "I look forward to it."

The groan from the couch reminds them they are not alone. "Y'all are making me a little nauseous."

"Natasha kick you out again?" Darcy teases.

"Nah, she is heading out with Cap so I told her I would train you today."

Darcy raises an eyebrow, "As much as I appreciate the thought, I'm taking today off from training. I need to get some new scrubs and then plan on doing a whole lot of nothing." Darcy walks back over to Steve, "How soon do you have to go?"

"As soon as I get my bag."

"You should probably get dressed too, unless you are battling a bunch of women." Darcy smirks, "You are mighty distracting in those pants."

Steve cups Darcy's face and captures her lips with his. "I don't want to leave." he whispers, "be here when I get back?"

Darcy nods, "If you want."

"Oh, I want." Steve kisses her hungrily. His hands ghost down her back, holding her close.

Clint clears his throat noisily, interrupting the lovers. "Cap, I don't blame you for wanting to do what it looks like you want to do, and who you want to do it with, but Tasha will destroy you if you make her wait much longer."

Reluctantly, Steve and Darcy part and he drops his forehead to hers. "Please be careful while I'm gone?"

"Steve," Darcy lays a hand on his chest, "don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I just love you so much Darcy Lewis."

"Love you too, Steve Rogers." Darcy smiles, kissing him again, "now go get dressed and go save the world. I'll be here waiting. Probably in your bed and definitely naked."

"Shit, how am I gonna focus on the fight with that picture in my head?" Steve breathes.

"Inspiration."

"Hell," Clint laughs, "I'M inspired."

"Shut up Hawkass," Darcy giggles, letting go of Steve and grabbing her coffee, "or I'll tell Natasha."

"Shutting up, Ma'am." he salutes, "Hey, do you think you can convince Banner to let me go back to work?"

"Not a chance." Darcy retorts, "you need to finish healing."

"You suck Darcy Lewis." Clint grumbles.

Darcy just grins and drinks her coffee.

Steve emerges from the bedroom in his uniform, shield and bag in hand. The fangirl in Darcy gives a silent, internal squeal at the sight of her handsome boyfriend. She puts down her coffee cup and walks into Steve's arms. He embraces her and kisses the top of her head.

"Steve, come home to me." she cups his cheek with her palm

"You know I will, Doll." he reassures her.

"I'm so proud of you, and I love you."

"I love you too." he kisses her greedily, then turn to Clint, "Keep an eye on my girl?"

"You got it, Cap." Clint salutes.

With one last kiss for Darcy and a whispered "Love you." Steve walks out the door.

Darcy stands by the door for a moment, then turns to Clint, "Feel like helping a girl shop?" she asks brightly.

Clint rolls his eyes, but nods. 

Darcy claps delightedly and runs to the bedroom to get dressed.

"So, love huh?" Clint calls.

"Don't start, Barton." she yells back.

"What? I'm happy for you guys."

Darcy emerges from the bedroom and grabs her purse. "Sure you are." she rolls her eyes.

"Darce, seriously." Clint steps up to her and puts his hands on her arms, "you two are good together."

Darcy hugs Clint, then kisses him on the cheek, "Shut up Barton." Darcy laughs, "C'mon, I've got shopping to do." She pulls him out the door.

Several sets of scrubs later, Darcy drags Clint to Starbucks. They order their coffee and settle at a table. "So, you and Cap getting serious?" Clint asks.

"It's only been a few weeks Barton." she replies, "but, I think it could be." Darcy blushes and looks down. "I really love him." she says.

"I see that. He loves you too. He's a different man. Happier." Clint gets up to get their drinks.

They sip their drinks and watch the crowds for a while.

"I hope Banner releases me back to the field soon." Clint grouches, "I'm going batshit crazy just sitting around."

"He just wants you to be healed." Darcy reassures, "you need to be one hundred percent for your own good and the good of the team." 

"I suppose I know that, but I feel fucking useless." 

"Clint," Darcy takes his hand, "you will be back in the field before you know it. You were seriously hurt and it just takes time. We all want you healthy."

Clint nods, then changes the subject, "So, when is Jordan's court date?"

"I'm not sure," Darcy replies, "He has some good lawyers. They keep stalling and are trying to get him released until the trial."

"That's not going to happen." Clint grinds out, "Tasha will remove all of their genitals if they even get close."

"What about the women?" Darcy laughs.

"Especially the women."

Darcy almost falls out of her chair laughing.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love you guys?" Darcy grins at Clint.

"Careful, I'll tell Steve," he teases, "and Tasha."

"Suck it Barton." Darcy sasses.

 

They finish their coffee, and Darcy decides to spend the rest of the morning window shopping. Clint has nothing better to do, so he goes with. They grab lunch at a diner then head back towards the tower. The ringing of her phone interrupts their argument over 80's hair bands and Darcy pounces on it. The number is blocked, but Darcy answers anyway, hoping its Steve.

"Hello?"

"Hello Darcy." the familiar voice drawls.

Darcy feels her body go numb. No. 

"Who is this?" she demands, voice trembling slightly.

Clint looks at her sharply and moves closer.

"You know who this is," the voice replies, "and I'm going to ruin your life like you ruined mine."

Darcy pales, but is still defiant. "You're in jail and can't hurt me, you bastard."

Clint tries to get the phone from Darcy, but she quickly dodges him. "I'm not afraid of you, Fucker." she says.

Clint grabs the phone from her. "Who the fuck is this?" Clint demands, but the only response is laughter. "You come near Darcy and I will kill you." Clint promises. The call disconnects and Clint swears violently. He immediately gets his phone out and makes a call.

"Pepper, Darcy just got a call from someone I can only assume is David Jordan. Yes, that one." He looks at Darcy's phone, "Blocked number...Got it, we are on our way back." Clint looks at Darcy, "Any chance he is out?"

Darcy feels faint.

"Good, I want extra guards, and if there is any change I want a call immediately." Clint disconnects the call and puts his hands on Darcy's shoulders and bends over slightly until he can look her in the eyes. 

"He's in jail. I don't know how he got a phone, but he did. He's not going to get out, Darcy." Clint reassures her. 

"I know," Darcy replies, "I'm not going to be scared, much." she lets out a small laugh.

Clint smiles, "He's not going to get to you. We won't let him."

"I know, Clint." Darcy gives Clint a quick hug, then head back to the tower together.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve is exhausted and missing Darcy. He is amazed that she is such huge part of his life in such a short time. He wants her to move in with him, he wants to be with her all the time. She is the light in his world. 

"We should be arriving back at the tower in approximately three hours." the pilot announces and Steve sighs. Three hours seem like a lifetime. Tomorrow, he is going to spend the entire day with Darcy. Possibly in bed. He smiles at the thought, then closes his eyes and rests his head on the seat behind him. 

The mission was tough, but relatively quick. No major injuries this time. Natasha is dozing and Tony is working on some science thing on his computer. Thor is sleeping in his seat. Steve is enjoying the quiet ride home. 

He is just starting to fall asleep when Natasha's phone rings. 

Natasha looks at her phone and her eyes widen slightly. She glances at Steve who is watching her closely. 

"Hello." she answers tersely, "When?" The color drains from her face as her eyes find Steve's. "Why am I just now getting this call?" her voice is low and dangerous, "Contact the tower and Agent Barton, then call everyone else you can think of." She hangs up the phone. 

"What happened." Steve demands. 

"Jordan got out." Natasha replies, dialing her phone, "I'm calling Darcy now. She needs to stay in the tower until he is back in jail." 

Tony, having overheard, chimes in, "We will be home soon, Cap, she'll be fine." Thor, having woken up, is unbuckling his safety harness and grabbing Mjolnir. 

Steve is already speaking to the pilot, "We need to get back to the tower now, can we go any faster?" 

"I can safely cut an hour off the time, but that's it." is the reply. 

Steve swears violently and punches the door, leaving a dent. 

"Darcy isn't answering." Natasha says, "I'm calling Clint."

Tony is already suiting up, "I can make it in 45 minutes Cap." He says just before he leaps from the back of the jet. 

Thor is swinging his hammer, "I shall find Darcy, have no fear Captain." He flies from the jet as well. 

"Clint, Jordan's out, find Darcy and get her safe." Natasha says into her phone. "What do you mean? How long has it been since you heard from her? Shit. Call everyone and find her."

Steve advances on Natasha, "What's going on?" he pleads. 

"Darcy left work about seven and no one has heard from her since then. She was as supposed to meet Jane for movie night, but hasn't shown up yet." Natasha replies.

"SON OF A BITCH" Steve shouts, "GET THIS PLANE BACK TO THE FUCKING TOWER NOW."

"Steve, please calm down," Natasha says in a low voice, "Clint is already looking for her. You know cell reception is spotty in the air at best. We will find her and she will be ok." 

"How long has that bastard been out?" Steve grinds out, pacing in the jet. 

"He was last seen at the jail at 5:30, so it's been a few hours." she replies.

Steve struggles to maintain what's left of his control. Damaging the jet would only delay their arrival. He clenches his fists in anger and terror. 

"We should be back at the tower by 9:30pm Captain, we are following Thor's wake and it's helping increase our speed." the pilot informs him. 

Natasha is on her phone continually, making phone call after phone call. Alternating between anger, coercion, and demands. 

Steve sits in his seat and puts his head in his hands, willing the time to fly. He is in agony and there is nothing he can do about it.


	15. Chapter 15

Darcy: On my way. Hawaiian pizza for me. JARVIS should have Princess Bride ready to watch. Ready for movie night!! (7:14pm)

Jane: Pineapple doesn't belong on pizza. Barton is bringing beer. CU in a few (7:18pm)

Darcy: Just order my pizza woman!! Yay for Hawkass!! (7:19pm)

Jane: Where ru? Pizza is getting cold. (8:38pm)

Jane: srsly, we r gonna eat without you... (8:47pm)

Jane: Darcy, I'm getting worried. Please call me. (8:56pm)

Jane: Darcy, I love you. Please call me back. (8:58pm)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Missed Calls: 

Jane Foster(ScienceGoddess) x27  
Clint Barton(HawkAss) x2  
Natasha Romanoff(AvengerGoddess) X1  
Steve Rogers(LoveofmyLife) x108

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voicemail:

(8:56pm)

Darcy, it's Jane. Where are you? I called the clinic and they told me you left at 7:30. Call me. 

 

(9:07pm) 

Darcy, Clint is out looking for you. Please call me or call him. Just call one of us.

(9:15pm)

Darcy, it's Steve. We're coming. Please be safe. I can't live without you. I hope you are listening to your iPod or forgot your phone at your apartment and are watching movies with Jane. I love you so much. Please call me when you get my message. I'm coming for you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	16. Chapter 16

Clint walks out of the free clinic where Darcy volunteers, but has no answers. Darcy left on time and there were no indications that there was anything amiss. He asks the director to call immediately if she hears any word from Darcy. The rain is falling steadily now as he starts walking in the direction of the tower. He pulls up the collar of his jacket to try and protect against the rain, then continues to search for his friend. The streets are almost vacant due to the storm so Clint is able to quickly walk the route back, eyes scanning his surroundings. He looks down every alley and peers into every business, hoping against hope that Darcy wandered into a bookstore and lost track of time, or is sipping a steaming latte, listening to her iPod. He looks into bars, hipster coffee houses, diners, and everywhere else.

He is going to chew her out for scaring him like this, then hug her forever.

Clint's eyes watch for any sign of Darcy or Jordan. He looks for anything odd, but it is all depressingly normal. His phone rings and his heart leaps, but it's not Darcy. 

"Barton," he answers. 

"Clint, it's Tasha. Have you found her yet?" 

"No." he answers shortly. 

"Shit," she replies. "Tony and Thor should be there shortly. Steve is on the jet with me. Should be back within the hour." 

"Tell him we will find her, I will find her." Clint promises.

"Sir," JARVIS breaks in on the phone call, "Miss Lewis has activated her emergency signal. I am sending you the coordinates now."

"Did you get that Tash?" Clint asks.

"Got it, go get our girl." she disconnects the call. 

Clint sees that the signal is less than a block away and he breaks into a run. Dread fills his heart as he sees the dark alley where the signal is originating. 

"Darcy?" he shouts, praying for a response, but not hearing one. "Darcy? Please answer me."

Still nothing. 

His eye is drawn to a pink shoe, laying in a puddle. He knows that shoe. They are her favorite Converse and the only shoes he has seen her wear unless she is dressed up for Steve. Heart in his throat, his eyes scan the alleyway where he sees crumpled scrub pants and another pink shoe. He knows what happened before he sees her.

There.

On the ground.

Oh, God. 

Darcy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****TRIGGER WARNING****
> 
> I'M NOT KIDDING

Darcy is tired, but satisfied with her day. She is wrapping up her last 9 hour shift at the free clinic and heading back home. Monday she finally gets to go back to work with Doctor Banner on the day shift and Steve should be back from his mission later tonight. She is going to miss the clinic, but between her job and Steve's, they don't have enough time together. The clinic director tells Darcy to come by anytime she wants to volunteer. The door is always open.

It's another warm night with storms threatening. Darcy's favorite kind of weather. Perfect weather to walk home. She just can't bring herself to ride the stuffy subway and a cab would probably take as long or longer than walking her well known path. The sky is dark, but the lights of the city keep her walk well lit. She can smell the rain coming as the damp wind picks up. The smell reminds her of the fateful night that she officially met Steve. Yeah, the attack sucked, but Jordan goes on trial soon and then she will be rid of him. There is no way he is going to walk free. Tony sent a copy of the surveillance that JARVIS recorded so the case is pretty cut and dry.

She grabs her bag, slips in her earbuds, then heads out the door. Bouncing along to her fast paced pop music, Darcy anticipates a quick walk home, then a shower. Scrubs are comfortable, but yoga pants are better and make her butt look amazing. She sends Jane a quick couple of texts, then puts her phone in her bag. She turns up her music and smiles. 80's pop is perfect for the walk home. Darcy starts singing, badly, but happily.

She doesn't hear her phone ring.

Darcy can feel someone walking closely behind her, but the streets are crowded. Happy couples on dates, crowds of friends hanging out together, and families walking together before the rain starts. Darcy is missing Steve, and thinks about shooting him a text message, but doesn't want to distract him when he is on a mission. Hopefully, Steve will be home tonight. Darcy turns down the next street and the crowds thin somewhat. She still feels the person walking just a little too close so she puts her hand in her bag, wrapping her fingers around her taser. She also starts running through the self defense maneuvers Natasha has been teaching her. Picking up speed, Darcy removes the earbuds from her ears, then slips her iPod into her bag. She hears her phone ring and lets go of her taser briefly to grab her phone, but before she can find it, she feels a pinch on her neck like an insect bite. She reaches up to swat it away, but finds a hand instead. "The fuck?" she exclaims and whirls around to face whoever touched her.

"You." Darcy gasps and immediately tries to grab her taser again. She can feel it with her fingertips, but can't seem to grab it. Doctor Jordan is smirking at her, syringe in hand. There is a strange buzzing and she is having trouble with her vision. "What did you do?" Darcy can hear that her words are slurred and she feels dizzy.

"Oh, Darling ," Jordan says loudly, "you had too much to drink, didn't you?" He grabs her by the arm and steers her away from the street. "Let's get you home."

"STOP!" Darcy tries to say, but it comes out as a whimper. What is wrong with me? She thinks. She tries to pull away, but can't seem to control her body. "Please, don't do this." she slurs, tears starting to fall. She hears her phone ring, but cannot answer it.

"Don't cry Darling," he wraps an arm around her waist, supporting her and appearing to anyone watching to be a caring friend. "I'm going to take care of you."

As they reach the alleyway, he looks around, then pulls her with him. Darcy tries to struggle, but it's no use, whatever he injected in her won't let her fight. Her mind is working overtime, going over the moves Natasha taught her, but her body won't follow through. Her phone rings again.

Jordan leans over and whispers into Darcy's ear, "I'm going to take care of you just like I should have at the tower." He pulls her to the end of the alley and pushes her against the brick wall. He moves away slightly. "I got fired because of you. I got arrested." His finger run down the side of her face. "Why are you crying?" he asks. "I haven't hurt you yet." He whispers into her ear, "You are going to scream for me." He licks from her ear to her mouth and kisses her. Darcy is helpless against the onslaught. He runs his hands up her sides to her breasts, painfully squeezing them. "You know you want this. You have been begging for it. Whore."

CRACK

Darcy feels the explosion of pain he backhands her. "You fucking cunt." He holds her up with one hand as he backhands her again. Starbursts fill her vision, but she can only groan in pain. "I know you have been spreading your legs for Captain America. Probably all of the Avengers are getting it from you. You are nothing but a dirty slut."

He lets go of her and she collapses to the ground, tears coursing down her battered face. She can't move. Her body won't obey. She can do nothing to protect herself. _Steve_ she thinks _, Steve, I'm so sorry._ She can feel Jordan cutting her scrub top off, she wants so badly to fight. To kick, scream, anything, but can't. She feels so ashamed, all she can do is cry.

"Oh Darcy, you are going to regret EVER defying my authority. I'm finally going to put you in your place." he whispers. Her phone keeps ringing. "Someone is trying to reach you." he laughs, "Do you think they know what a whore you are? That you are spreading your legs for me, just letting me fuck you?"

He unclasps her bra and pulls it from her body. "Oh, look at these beauties." Pinching her nipples, Darcy lets out a pained groan. "You like that?" he laughs and pinches harder. "I would like to play with you for hours, but the police are probably looking for me by now." He backhands her again, "It's all your fault." He pulls her shoes off, then unties her scrub pants. He yanks them down her legs, then pulls them from her. "Oh, yes," He tells her, "look at this body, and it's mine. No one is going to want you when I'm done." He picks up his knife and presses it to her abdomen.. Darcy feels a sharp pain as he pierces her skin. He doesn't go deep, just enough too draw blood. "I'm going to sign my work like any good artist." She tries desperately to pull away, but still cannot move. The pain from the blade carving her skin is excruciating.

He traces his fingers over her panties, then yanks them from her body. "You are a whore. Look at that, no hair to cover your cunt." Jordan licks his lips, "I'm going to enjoy this." Lightning flashes across the sky and thunder cracks. Drops of rain begin to splatter around her.

Darcy prays to God, Thor, anyone who can save her. _Please help me. Please make him stop. Please give me my body back. Please._

She hears the zipper from his pants as he lowers it. "This is going to be sweet." he says as he pushes his pants past his hips. Spreading Darcy's legs, he lowers himself to cover her.

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! PLEASE SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP ME!_

She feels the head of his erection pressing into her. He grunts and slowly tries to push himself into her. "Shit, you are dry as sawdust." He pulls back slightly, then thrusts into her again. The pain is unbearable, Darcy feels like she is being ripped open. 

_IT HURTS! STOP! PLEASE! STEVE, I'M SO SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY._

"So tight. Fuck." Jordan thrusts into her again and again. Darcy tries to think of something, anything other than what is happening, but the tearing pain is overwhelming and keeps bringing Darcy back to reality. Her own personal Hell. The rain picks up and soon, Darcy is laying in a puddle. Her phone is ringing again.

The thrusting is becoming erratic and Doctor Jordan is breathing heavily. "Yes, oh shit, yes." he hisses. He thrusts a few more times, pulls out, then ejaculates all over her bloody abdomen with a groan. He collapses on top of her.

_I CAN'T BREATHE, MY GOD, I CAN'T BREATHE. GET OFF OF ME._

He finally rolls off of Darcy and laughs. "Darcy, that was amazing. I can't wait to do it again." He leans over Darcy and kisses her gently, then he stands, pulling his pants back up. "Look at you. Just laying there waiting for the next guy to have a go at you." Face contorting in anger, he kicks her in the ribs, then kicks her again. "Fucking bitch. If you tell anyone that I did this, I will kill you." He looks down at her, then kneels next to her, "Thank you. I really enjoyed it." he says before he punches her in the face. She can barely breathe, the pain is overwhelming.

Darcy, still unable to move, feels the rainwater rising around her as he walks away. She isn't sure if she wants to be rescued or just drown and make the pain go away. Her phone keeps ringing and ringing, but she can't move.

She has no idea how much times passes before she begins to shake She can feel her fingers twitch. "Please." she whispers, "please, someone help." Slowly, Darcy is regaining conrol of her body. She turns her head and sees her bag lying next to her. She forces her body to roll onto her side and reaches out for her ruined scrub top. She tries to sit up, but her head swims and she lays back down. She covers her body as best she can, then grabs for her bag and phone. Her wet, numb fingers fumble with the phone, but she is finally able to grab it. She unlocks the screen and presses the emergency button. Darcy feels the phone slip from her fingers as darkness engulfs her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay.

Clint falls to his knees next to Darcy's still form. "Oh, Darce, no." he whispers, "No." She is curled on her side, laying in the rain, naked save for what looks like a torn scrub top pulled over her. She is bloody and beaten. Her brown curls are matted with mud and muck and blood is pooling on the ground around her. He immediately shrugs off his jacket and covers her naked body, then brushes the hair from her face. 

This is Darcy. This is sweet, caring, funny, loud Darcy. Brave Darcy who protected him. Darcy who saved his life.

Steve's Darcy.

"I found her guys." Clint says softly into his comm, "I need you to hurry. Follow the signal. Tony, tell JARVIS to alert medical. She's hurt pretty bad. Tell Steve to meet us there. I want Bruce to be the one to examine her and I want this kept as private as possible."

"What are we looking at Hawk?" Tony asks.

"She's been beaten." Clint's voice falters, "I..ah, Damnit, I'm pretty sure she was raped." His heart clenches. 

Tony swears violently into his comm.

Clint brings himself back under control quickly. He needs to help Darcy. He will think about how he failed her later.

Grabbing what's left of her scrub top, he rolls Darcy over onto her back and sees where her abdomen has been cut repeatedly. The movement rouses her and Clint hears her gasp. He presses the fabric to the wound to stop the flow of blood. "Darce? It's me, Cilint." his voice breaks, "You're going to be ok, honey. I'm going to help you, and Steve will be with you soon."

"Clint." she keens softly, "Tell Steve, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him. I...he...Jordan injected me with something and I couldn't move. I wanted to fight him, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry." Darcy looks through swollen bruised eyes at Clint, tears falling, "Please Clint, tell Steve I'm sorry. Tell him I tried to fight. I couldn't get to my taser, I couldn't fight." Darcy dissolves in sobs.

"Darcy, No. This is not your fault," Clint's eyes burn with unshed tears, "Shhh, Darcy please. Steve is on his way, he knows,." He takes her hand and kisses it gently. "Darce, he knows that none of this is your fault."

Clint hears Thor land nearby, but Darcy doesn't seem to notice. She continues weeping. Thor looks at Clint in anguish, "Who did this?"

"Jordan, but we can find him later, we need to get her back to the tower." Clint answers.

Thor rips his red cape from his armor and fully covers Darcy. "Of course, I will carry her." He begins to gather Darcy into his arms. Darcy cries out and struggles against him. Thor stills, "Darcy," he says softly, "Listen to my voice, you know me. I'm not going to harm you. I'm taking you back home." Darcy relaxes against Thor.

"Hurts." Darcy whimpers, "I'm cold."

"I know Darcy." Thor responds, "I'm taking you where you will be safe and warm, but I have to pick you up."

"Ok, Big Guy" she whispers, and Clint's heart shatters.

Thor picks her up carefully, wrapping her securely in his cape. He holds Darcy in one strong arm, and swings his hammer with the other. "We are going to fly now my sweet Darcy. I won't let you go, don't fear." He turns to Clint, "I will get her there safely." Thor soars into the air with his precious cargo while Clint stands in the rain and stares after them in silence.

Numbly, he begins to gather her things. He grabs her bag and drops her phone into one of the pockets. He picks up her shoes and scrub pants. Her shoes are so small, he observes sadly. He sees her bra and grabs it as well. Trying not to think about what she must have gone through, he looks around the dark alleyway. His eyes land on her panties, laying in a puddle and he stops.

_She must have been so scared._

Clint is barely aware that Iron Man has landed a few feet away.

"Hawk." Tony lifts the mask on his armor.

Clint doesn't look at Tony, "She was beaten, she was cut up, I'm sure she was raped, and it was Jordan."

"Let's go check on her, then we can get this bastard. I've already got JARVIS looking for him." Tony lowers his mask, "Want a lift to the tower?"

"No thanks, I'm grabbing her things, then I need to walk back." Clint answers.

"I'm not letting the authorities handle this anymore. He's ours." Tony tells him. "Just get her stuff and get back to the tower."

'Yeah." Clint finally looks up at Tony, "I'll be there in a sec. Can you call Jane? Darcy will want her."

"I'm on it." Tony replies just before rocketing into the sky.

Clint scoops up Darcy's panties and bundles them into the rest of her things, then heads from the alley towards the tower.

His eyes scan the crowd as he walks back.

If he sees Jordan, he will kill him with his bare hands. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Where is she?" Steve demands as he races from the elevator, Natasha close behind him, "Where is Darcy?"

"Doctor Banner is examining her now Captain Rogers." the blonde nurse replies calmly, "If you will have a seat in the waiting area, the doctor will find you when he is done. Mr. Odinson and Mr. Stark are already there."

"Is she...is she ok?" he implores brokenly, 'Please tell me."

"I will have to see if you are on her authorized list before I can tell you anything more." the nurse informs him, "I'm sorry, but those are the rules. Please have a seat in the waiting room."

Steve runs a hand through his hair in frustration as he turns to Natasha, "I need to be with her."

"I know Steve, and you will." Natasha soothes, "Let Bruce do his job and he will come get you when he can." She guides him to the waiting room. Thor, standing by a window, is holding a weeping Jane while Tony paces back and forth in agitation. Thor whispers something to Jane, who looks over at Steve and nods. He guides her to a nearby chair and helps her to sit. Thor walks over to Steve and places a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"She was awake when I brought her here. She was badly hurt, but she is alive." Thor reassures Steve.

"How bad is she?" Steve asks.

"She or Doctor Banner should be the one to tell you." Thor looks into Steve's eyes with a level gaze.

"Thor, just tell me." Steve begs in anguish.

Thor sighs, "I believe he raped her in addition to beating her." Thor answers softly, "I'm so sorry, my friend."

Steve's heart seizes in anguish, "Oh God, Darcy." he whispers, "Not my Darcy."

"Darcy is a survivor, she is strong and will recover." Thor assures him.

"She must've been so scared, in so much pain." Steve replies quietly. "I don't know how I can help her."

"You are a good man and your love for each other is strong." Thor reassures him. "Together, you will find a way to help her heal.

They are interrupted when Clint comes into the room carrying a bag. He walks over to Steve and hands it to him. "I've got her things," he doesn't meet Steve's eyes, "I...I'm sorry Steve, I should've been there, I should have stopped this."

Steve looks at Clint, confused. "You couldn't have known this would happen Clint. None of us knew until it was too late." Steve says. "Do you really think Darcy would let you guard her?" he smiles tightly, "No one blames you. This was Jordan, no one else."

"Steve, I..." Clint starts, but Steve interrupts him.

"You found her, you helped her when she needed it. You have my thanks." Steve looks Clint in the eye, "We will find him and he will pay for what he did."

"Count on it." Clint replies. "Does anyone know how he got out and why we didn't get a call?"

Natasha looks angry, "My contact has gone off the grid. I will find out what happened and there will be consequences."

"Steve?" Bruce Banner calls from the doorway.

Steve looks up and freezes for a moment, but only a moment.

"Bruce, how is she?" Steve approaches the doctor.

"She's stable." Bruce tells him. "She gave me permission to speak with you regarding her medical care. We can speak privately in my office."

"When can we see her?" Jane asks tearfully.

"Tomorrow at the soonest. She is sleeping now and she needs her rest." Bruce replies.

Jane nods and stands, looking to Steve, "Tell her I love her and I will visit as soon as I can."

"I will Jane." Steve replies, "And thanks."

Steve follows Bruce out of the room and down the hall. He desperately wants to see Darcy, he wants to hold her and let her cry, let her scream, let her do whatever she wants to do, but he knows Bruce is right. Darcy needs sleep. They enter the office and Bruce motions for Steve to sit on the chair across from the desk. Bruce leans back against the desk directly in front of Steve.

"I'm going to be honest with you Steve and I need you to let me talk. I will answer any questions you have, but let me finish first." Bruce begins.

Steve nods and Bruce continues, "She's hurt pretty bad. She has multiple broken ribs, her nose is broken, he used a blade of some sort to slice her abdomen, and she was raped. She will heal from her physical wounds and, with care and time, she will heal from the emotional ones as well." Bruce takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. "We are running blood tests because Darcy says she was injected with something which caused her to lose control of her body. From what she told me, she was fully aware but unable to move during the attack. We have a semen sample and will be running it against the DNA we have on file for Jordan."

"Do you think Darcy doesn't know who did this?" Steve asks angrily.

"That's not it at all, I want to be sure she is treated for any potential diseases he may have transmitted to her and we also want definitive proof to turn over to the authorities." Bruce replies.

"When can I see her?" Steve asks. "Please, Bruce, I need to see her."

"I'll take you to her now." Bruce answers, "Please don't wake her. She needs to rest." he rises from his chair, "I need you to prepare yourself. She is really banged up."

"I understand." Steve assures him. "I'm ready."

The duo makes their way down the hall to Darcy's room. Bruce stops at the closed door. "She is on a heart monitor because we don't know what he injected her with. I want to keep an eye on her cardiac rhythm. I turned the sound off in the room, but we have it at the nurses station. If she wakes up, she can have some ice chips, but no water and definitely no food." Bruce looks sadly at Steve, "I'm sorry this happened."

"Thank you Bruce." Steve replies as he opens the door, "I'll call when she wakes up. Is it ok to hold her hand?"

"Of course," Bruce tells him, "You can do anything she is comfortable with. If you lay down with her, please be careful of her injuries."

"I will." Steve takes a deep breath and opens the door. Stepping through the doorway, he sees Darcy's small broken form lying asleep in the hospital bed.

"Oh Darcy..." he breathes.

************************************

Clint needs to get away. The guilt is gnawing at him, eating him alive. No matter what Steve says, he knows he should have kept Darcy safe. Everyone was away on a mission and Clint's useless ass was stuck in the tower. He was relaxing with Jane at the same time Darcy was being beaten and raped. He shouldn't have waited so long to look for her. He should have left the tower the exact second he realized she was late.

_How the FUCK did Jordan get out?_

He slips into the hallway, then the stairwell, while Tasha's back was turned, preoccupied with locating her missing contact. Tony left as soon as Steve did. Thor and Jane paid him no attention.

He can't face anyone right now. Somehow, in the few weeks they have been acquainted Darcy has become one of his best friends. She makes him laugh and doesn't take any of his shit. She deserves so much better than him as a friend.

He wants to find Jordan and kill him. Literally wants to kill him and if he finds him, he will. He is a trained assassin and has killed others for less than what Jordan did to Darcy.

Clint needs to get up high. He heads to the top of the tower. He doesn't care about the rain or the lightning. He knows how to get to the top of the tower without detection other than JARVIS and JARVIS won't stop him.

He needs to collect his thoughts and develop a plan.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abject apologies for the delay.

Steve hears the shift in her breathing and knows she is waking up. Holding her tiny hand in his, he wonders how anyone could hurt her. His kind, beautiful, funny Darcy. 

"Darcy?" he whispers from his seat next to her bed, "Sweetheart, can you hear me?" He gently squeezes her hand. 

"Steve?" Darcy rasps, as her eyes blink open "I'm so thirsty." Her mouth is dry and her lips are chapped. Her eyes take in the familiar sterile room. "What happened? I...". her voice trails off as she remembers. "Oh God." she whispers and starts to shake. "Steve, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him. I tried, God, I tried. I'm so sorry." A tear rolls down her cheek and she tries to pull her hand away. 

"Darce, No." Steve's voice is thick with pain and he holds tight to her hand. "None of this is your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Darcy doesn't respond. She looks away from Steve in shame. 

"Darcy?" Steve says softly, "Darce? Look at me, please?" 

Darcy can't. She can't look at him. She feels dirty, spoiled, ruined. "Can I have some water please?" she asks brokenly.

"Bruce said ice chips only." Steve leaps from his seat next to her to get the cup on table. He takes a moment to pull himself together before turning back to her.

While his back is turned, Darcy quickly presses the call light to summon a nurse. 

Steve turns back to her and hands her the cup. She takes it without looking at him. She can't bear to look at his face. She doesn't want to see the look of pity or the disgust that is sure to be there. She doesn't deserve his pity and doesn't think she could feel any more disgust with herself

The ice soothes her parched throat, but nothing can soothe her tattered spirit.

"Darcy." Steve begins, but is interrupted as a nurse opens the door to Darcy's room. 

"Miss Lewis? My name is Brenda and I'm your nurse until 7." she smiles at Darcy. "Are you in any pain?" 

"Please call me Darcy. My stomach really hurts and, um, you know." Darcy flushes in humiliation as she waves her hand vaguely between her legs. 

"Yes, Darcy," Brenda quickly replies, "I'll get you something for the pain right away. I just need to do a quick exam first." 

"Ok." Darcy whispers.

Brenda looks at Steve, "Could you give us a moment please?"

Understanding dawns on Steve as he realizes Darcy may want some privacy for this exam. "I'll be just outside if you need me." He leans over to kiss Darcy and his heart breaks as she flinches away from him. He pulls away without touching her and walks to the door. He turns back and looks at her, "I love you Darcy."

"I love you too, Steve." she says softly, not looking up.

He softly closes the door behind him.

Brenda smiles, "He hasn't left your side since you came in." 

"How long have I been here?" Darcy asks. 

"About 18 hours." Brenda replies, "I need to look at your abdomen now, is that ok with you?"

Darcy nods and watches Brenda pull on blue gloves. "It's going to be tender, but I need to check for infection. We are giving you IV antibiotics so the risk of infection is minimal, but we still need to check."

"I understand." Darcy gives her a watery smile. "Go ahead."

Brenda raises the hospital bed and lowers the sheets, exposing Darcy's gown covered abdomen. "I'm going to raise your gown and then remove the bandages. I'm not going to hurt you if I can help it. If you are uncomfortable, I can bring in your boyfriend or another nurse to witness."

"No, it's fine." Darcy pulls her gown up and stares at the ceiling. 

Brenda begins to loosen the tape and looks at the wounds on her abdomen. "They are healing nicely. On a scale of one to ten, where do you rate your pain right now."

"Six, maybe seven." Darcy replies, still staring at the ceiling. 

"Darcy, I need to a quick external exam of your genitals. I won't touch you more than is necessary, but, like your abdomen, there was some trauma and I need to make sure you are healing." Brenda says gently. 

"I know. Go ahead." Darcy blinks rapidly, trying to to cry. She knows these exams have to be done, but cannot help feeling violated once again. 

"I'm going to touch you now, just your thigh, but tell me if you want me to stop." Brenda gently, but firmly touches Darcy's thigh. "I'm going to have to move your leg now. Keep breathing Darcy." 

Darcy realizes she is holding her breath and exhales shakily. She forces herself to relax and let the nurse complete her exam. 

"I'm done Darcy." Brenda stands up. "Everything is looks as good as we were hoping. We can remove the catheter if you would like." 

Darcy nods and Brenda changes into fresh gloves. "This might sting a little." She swiftly removes the catheter, then moves Darcy's bed back to the lowest position. "Do you want to try and get up?" 

"When can I take a shower?" Darcy asks quietly. 

"Tomorrow after Dr. Banner comes by." Brenda answers, "I can give you a sponge bath if you would like."

"Not yet." Darcy answers, disappointed, "I think I just want something for the pain and to go back to sleep for a while"

Brenda smiles, "Of course. I'll go get your medicine. I also need to start a new bag of antibiotics. Can I get you anything else?"

Darcy thinks for a moment. She isn't hungry but she is thirsty. "Can I have something besides ice chips?"

"Would you like some juice?" Brenda offers.

Darcy nods gratefully. 

"I'll be right back." Brenda pats Darcy's hand. 

"Thank you Brenda." Darcy smiles.

"You are welcome Darcy. Please don't hesitate to call when you need anything. Would you like your boyfriend to come back in now? I can see him waiting outside." She grins at Darcy. 

"I guess." Darcy looks down at her hands, playing with the seam on the hospital blanket. 

Brenda walks back over to Darcy's bed. "Darcy, you are in charge here. No one will do anything you don't want or are not comfortable with. If you don't want him in here right now, that's ok. Anything you are feeling is normal." she reassures Darcy. "How about this," she offers, "I take him with me and show him where we keep the juice and snacks and you take a minute to decide what you want."

Darcy sighs, "That would be nice. I want him here, but I don't at the same time. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense." Brenda assures Darcy. "You have had quite a trauma and need to deal with it in any way you are able to. We have a counselor available whenever you are ready."

"Ok." Darcy replies. "Can I ask, does everyone here know what happened?

"Only the ones directly involved with your care. We may be in Stark Tower, but we take HIPAA very seriously. Oh, and don't try to get up without help. I don't want to fill out an incident report." Brenda winks and shakes her finger at Darcy. 

Darcy laughs and it feels good. "I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

Brenda knocks on the door and smiles at Darcy. "I've brought some pain medication and some apple juice." She walks into the room and closes the door behind her. "Your boyfriend is waiting outside. Have you made a decision about letting him come in?"

Darcy nods, "I'd like him to come in if he still wants to."

Brenda looks at Darcy, "He definitely wants to. He loves you, I can see it clearly."

Darcy feels the tears pricking her eyes, "He's amazing." _I don't deserve him_ , she thinks.

"So are you." Brenda assures Darcy. "I'm looking forward to working with you when you recover. Your reputation on the night shift is stellar."

Darcy looks up at the nurse, "Oh, that's right." Darcy feels her face heating up and she looks down at her hands again in embarrassment. All of these people, her new co-workers, have seen her and know what happened.

"Darcy, I'm sorry." Brenda looks contrite, "I shouldn't have mentioned work. You need to focus on your recovery. Here, take your medication, It's Percocet and will take the edge off your pain."

Darcy swallows the pills and drinks her juice. "Please, don't worry about it. I'm looking forward to working with you too. Day shift has to be better than nights."

Brenda hooks up Darcy's IV antibiotics and starts the IV pump. "This will run for about 30 minutes. Call when it starts to beep."

"Can you bring a cheeseburger when you come to turn it off?" Darcy asks, "I'm starving."

"You know the answer to that already Darcy." Brenda admonishes.

Darcy groans and rolls her eyes.

"Nurses make the worst patients don't they?" Brenda laughs and Darcy smiles. "As long as you keep liquids down, we can advance you to a soft diet at lunch, then if you do well with that, we can go to a regular diet for supper. You know the drill."

"Sounds about right." Darcy agrees, "I look forward to the chicken broth."

"I think you are going to be just fine, Darcy Lewis." Brenda pats Darcy's hand, "It's going to be a long road, but you will be fine. Between you and me, I think you are going to be discharged after Dr. Banner examines you. I'm going to leave my phone number. If you ever want to call and talk about anything, and I mean anything, please call me." She grabs a pen and writes her name and number on an envelope. "I think we could cause some trouble together."

Darcy grins, "I think you are right."

"Of course I am." Brenda grins back, "Now, I'm going to let your man back in the room. If your pain doesn't get any better or you need the bathroom, call me. I'll check on you every hour or so."

"Thank you Brenda." Darcy calls as the nurse opens the door.

"You are welcome Darcy." she calls back with a wink.

Darcy can hear Brenda call Steve to her room.

 

************************************

Unsurprisingly, Natasha finds Clint in the archery room.

"Where the HELL can he be hiding?" Clint unleashes a string of arrows, all hitting dead center on the moving targets. "Don't you have anyone out there who can get us some information? How the FUCK did his trail go cold so fast?" He turns from the range and looks at his partner, "I can't focus on anything but finding that bastard and destroying him."

Natasha eyes the arrows imbedded in the targets, "I can see that you are distracted." She allows a small smile to grace her lips before becoming serious again. "I know you are upset. Darcy was hurt, but she is going to be fine. Steve will help her through this and she is very strong. A lot stronger than I realized initially."

Clint sighs and begins to gather his arrows, "Do we have any leads?".

"I came here to tell you," she looks at Clint with a gleam in her eye, "His family has deep pockets, but obviously, money isn't everything. It looks like he is holed up just outside of Boston."

"What the Hell are we waiting for?" Clint smiles savagely, hoisting his bow onto his shoulder. "Let's get the Bastard.".

*************************************

Steve looks at Darcy as he enters her room and his heart aches. Settling in the chair next to her bed, he grabs her hand. He has no idea what to do or say. "Darce, What can I do to help you?"

"I don't know." she whispers.

He can hear the tears behind her voice and squeezes her hand, "Are you in pain? Hungry?" he asks fervently.

"I'm ok Steve," Darcy looks at him, pale and bruised, "I'll be ok. I just want to go home."

"I know." Steve replies, "Soon. I promise. Do you want to stay at my apartment when you are discharged? I've got plenty of room. Let me take care of you.".

"Steve, I don't know." Darcy demurs, "You didn't sign up for all this.".

"What do you mean?" he asks, confused, "Sign up for what?"

"This," Darcy pulls her hand from his and motions in front of her face and body, "this mess." Her voice wavers slightly, "You have cities to save, you shouldn't have to..." Trailing off, Darcy looks down at her hands again.

"What? Darcy, what are you talking about?" Steve asks gently, "I don't understand."

"I don't think you should have to take care of me on top of taking care of the world." Darcy explained, shame faced.

Steve is shocked into momentary silence. "Darcy, the one thing I SHOULD do is take care of you!" He falls from the chair to his knees beside her bed. "Darcy, please look at me." He waits until she meets his eyes, then reaches for her hand, grateful that she doesn't pull away. "I love you. I love you more than I have loved anyone. You are the best part of my life and I will do whatever it takes to help you. Please, let me help you." He squeezes her hand and waits for her to respond.

She squeezes his hand in response. "I'm so tired Steve."

"I know Baby." He stands, then leans over her and kisses her forehead, "Why don't you get some sleep and I will be right here. Nothing will happen to you ever again, I promise."

He watches Darcy drift off to sleep, firmly hoding her hand in his. He fights the urge to crawl into bed with her and hold her. He's afraid he will never let her go. 

He sits with her for hours, watching her sleep. Brenda, the nurse has been in a couplle of times checking on Darcy. She always smiles kindly at Steve, chatting softlly with him as Darcy continues to sleep. He never drops Darcys hand. 

*********************************

Darcy is watching How to Train Your Dragon later that evening when Jane and Thor arrive. 

"Oh Darcy," Jane's voice wavers as she rushes over to her friend. "how are you?".

"I'm ok Jane." Darcy assures her friend. "I'll be fine.".

"We should have started looking for you earlier, I'm so sorry." Jane cries as she raises her arms to hug her friend, but stops, unsure. 

Darcy feels a rush of shame engullf her. She knows Jane is scared to hug her, not wanting to frighten her, but she can't help but feel a wave of disgust. Of course Jane wouldn't want to touch her. She is dirty. Ruined. Who would want to touch her. She sees Thor standing near the doorway, not coming near her. Her brain tells her that he is giving her space, trying not to overwhelm her, but her heart tells her that he doesn't want to get too close because of disgust in her. 

"It's not your faullt Jane." Darcy reassures her friend. 

Thor wallks over to Steve and claps a hand on his shoulder. "Come, my friend, let us give the women some time to talk. We shall get some refreshment." 

Steve looks at Darcy who smiles. "Go on, it will do you some good to get out of this room." Darcy says, pullling her hand out of his. 

"Darcy," he begins, but is immediatly cut off.

"Go, Jane is here and I'll be fine." she waves her hand at him. 

Steve reluctantly stands from the chair he has been sitting in for the past few hours. "I"ll bring you some real food." he winks at her.

"Deal." she grins back. 

When the two men walk to the doorway, Steve looks back at Darcy who is watching him leave with an odd espression on her face. He stops, starting to turn back and resume his place by her side when Darcy speaks, "Go Steve. Stretch your legs, get some real food and bring me something yummy."

He hesitates, but nods, walking back to his girl and kissing her forehead softly. "Ok, I'm going. You girls have a good talk. I'll be back soon. I love you."

"Love you too Steve." Darcy murmers.


	22. Chapter 22

"No heat signatures, it looks like an abandoned warehouse." Clint calls from the pilot seat of the quinjet. "I'm going to set her down." 

There is no response from the back of the jet, not that he is expecting one. He knows Natasha is getting ready. She is dressed as a civilian, but he knows she is hiding Widow's Bites, at least 2 firearms, and anything else she may need. He lands the jet in a field adjacent to the small building, engages the cloaking system, and shuts the engines down. He then makes his way to the back to get his supplies. Clint longs to use his bow, but settles for an easily concealed handgun. He won't miss, arrows or not. 

He is going to get this bastard. 

Tucking the gun in his holster, he glances over to his partner. "How do you want to do this?" He asks.

She raises an eyebrow, "Are you asking if we're taking him in or taking him out?"

Clint doesn't answer.

"You know this is all off the books. S.H.I.E.L.D isn't involved and the local police aren't aware of the attack yet. We can do this as clean or dirty as we want."

"Intel says he travels between this building and another near downtown. Dumbass has been keeping a fairly consistent schedule and is usually back here between 11 and 2 until about 8. With any luck, he will be here closer to 11." Clint offers, "I suppose we should try to keep him alive if we can."

"Do you really think Darcy will want a trial for this guy?" Natasha asks, "Everything will go public. Her name and reputation will be dragged through the mud."

"I can't speak for Darce," Clint responds, "I have no idea what she is thinking or feeling, but from what I know about her, I don't think she would want him dead."

"I can't speak for her either, but none of the fuckers who raped me in the Red Room are alive anymore and I can't say that I'm upset about it." Grabbing her black jacket, Natasha turns to the back of the jet, "But, Darcy is a good person, we will try to take him alive." 

Clint grabs Natasha's hand and pulls her back to him. She keeps her eyes averted, but he isn't deterred. "Tash, look at me." She continues to avoid eye contact, her expression flat. "Look at me, please?" Clint asks softly

Natasha looks at him. Looks him straight in the eye. Her mask firmly in place. 

"I know you are a good person Tash," Clint states simply, "and one of these days, you are going to know it too."

"Let's focus on the mission." Natasha slips away from Clint and moves down the ramp to exit the jet. 

Clint lets out an exasperated huff, and follows her. He knows this conversation can be tabled until a more appropriate time. Right now, they need to find Dr. Jordan. Find him and stop him from hurting anyone else. 

The half moon gives off just enough light to make the journey from the quinjet to the warehouse easy for the skilled assassins. Silently they make their way to the building and disable the laughable security system. Once the back door is open, the pair enter the building, guns in hand, and allow their eyes to adjust to the faint light streaming in through the windows. No way are they going to use any kind of light here. 

The element of surprise is their strength. 

Natasha nods to Clint indicating that she didn't hear any unusual noise and they slowly creep around the lower level, forming their opinions about how to proceed. The space is mostly empty. There are only a few chairs and a long conveyor belt. After a few moments, Clint looks up, indicating that he wants to go upstairs and look around. Finding nothing on the lower level, Natasha nods once and he makes his way silently to the stairwell. She follows him, sharp ears listening for anything.  
The stairs lead to a loft-like apartment. The only door on the floor leads to what looks like a bedroom and it is open. There is no sound and no movement, but the pair know better than to assume the area is empty. They quickly assess the area, search the bedroom and closet and find no one. They know it is a waiting game now. Natasha holsters her gun and begins to gather anything that might be of use. She locates a tablet and some journals, all of which she sets on a table near the stairs, then she perches on a stool by the kitchen counter while Clint watches for their prey through the large window. 

After a few minutes, it appears luck is on their side. Clint raises his arm in silent notification that there is a car approaching. Natasha slips from her seat and slinks to a spot near the stairwell. Clint watches as the man emerges from the car and walks towards the building. 

It's Jordan. 

Smirking, Clint slides over the back of the couch in the center of the room and sits in the middle facing the stairwell. Natasha smiles to herself, already knowing the plan.  
They both hear the man as he walks up the stairs. Clint tenses slightly but continues to sit. Dr. Jordan appears at the top of the stairs. He has his eyes on his phone and is laughing at something he is reading. He walks past the couch without noticing his guests and places a fast food bag on the counter, dropping his keys there as well. Without looking up from his phone, he walks to the bedroom. He pauses briefly to turn on the lights and then continues without looking back. Clint shrugs and rises from the couch, raising eyebrows at his partner who smiles back. Music starts playing from the speakers mounted high on the wall as Clint reaches the counter. He carefully opens the bag and pulls out a burger. Grinning at Natasha, he unwraps the food and takes a bite. Natasha walks over by the bedroom door to wait. After a few minutes, the man emerges from the bedroom. He walks over to the kitchen while still looking down at his phone, not noticing the redhead following him silently. Finally, he looks up, only to see Clint taking another bite of his supper. 

"What the Hell? That's my food!" He sputters, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I was hungry." Clint mumbles through his mouthful, "Thanks for this." 

Dr. Jordan pales as he realizes just who is eating in his kitchen. He recovers slightly and smiles uneasily. Feigning nonchalance, he asks, "Agent Barton. What can I do for you?" 

"Now, that is a really good question Dr. Jordan." Clint replies, "What can you do for me?" He takes another bit of the burger, then lays the rest on the counter. He grabs a napkin and wipes his mouth and fingers, then throws the napkin into the trash. His eyes never leave Dr. Jordan's. 

Dr. Jordan breaks eye contact as his eyes dart around the apartment, "Why are you here? What do you want?" 

Clint is silent as he slowly walks around the counter, eyes never leaving Jordan. 

"This isn't funny." Dr Jordan starts to back away from Clint, "Tell me why you're here."

The ensuing silence seems to spur Jordan into filling it. 

"Is this about Darcy? What did that whore tell you?" he spits, "You know is a fucking liar."

"Oh, you are going to wish you hadn't said that." Clint smiles grimly. 

Dr. Jordan opens his mouth to speak, but before he can make a sound, there is a loud crack and his snaps forward violently. He looks confusedly at Clint for a moment before he slumps to he ground unconscious. Natasha is standing behind him, baton in hand. 

"Taking him in alive then?" Clint deadpans as he squats down to secure the mans hands in zip ties.

"For now." Natasha replies with an arched eyebrow as she picks up the dropped cell phone. "If he's lucky, he will sleep all the way back to the tower. If not..." her voice trails off. She slips his phone into her pocket, "Grab that for me, will you?" she nods towards the man on the floor. 

"Grab that bag, I'm still hungry." Clint says as he lifts the unconscious man over his shoulder. 

"Grab it yourself," Natasha walks to the stairs, "I'm not your mother." She picks up the tablet and journals, then walks down the stairs. 

Clint sighs, then smiles fondly. "I knew I should have stretched." he mumbles, then he makes his way over to the counter. Straining slightly under the added weight of the burden he is carrying, Clint leans over, grabs the bag with his teeth, and heads downstairs. He gets to the ground floor just in time to see the back door to the warehouse swing shut behind Natasha. 

Huffing in fond annoyance, he struggles for a moment with the door, then follows her out into the night. 

The flight back to the tower will be short, then maybe he can help Darcy and Steve begin the healing process


End file.
